Starwars a Kotor Story
by a72018
Summary: When Bastila and her Strike Team board Revans vessel over Entralla, things go as wrong as they possibly could. Revan got the galaxy in an iron grip and it seems nothing but Bastila's battle meditaion can stop him. But she actually has to overthink the morality of the jedi cause when she is presented with undeniable evidence. And she ends up being chased by Revans Special forces.
1. Chapter 1

Orbit of Entralla 3957 BBY

Bastila nervously checked her gear one last time, relatively unnecessary, considering she had her lightsaber mainly. But she had to do something while she and her team waited for one of the most important battles of the war. The Republican cruiser Gayane flew through the blue tunnel-like sphere seen during each hyperspace flight. The sight fascinated her once again.

Then the Gayane left hyperspace and hell broke loose. Three Interdictor-class Sith Cruisers hovered over the outer rim world Entralla, letting the muscles of their massive armament and armor play. They devastated the outer shields of the Gayane within seconds, because the captain of the ship did not even have enough time to lift them up before the first hits struck.

The Republic's two boarding ships shot out of the formed hangars and towards their targets. The flagships of Lord Revan and his pupil Malak. As they swept across the space between the ships, the Gayane sprang back into the safety of hyperspace, the incoming fighters of the Sith, who were within close range a few seconds earlier, now turned around and turned their deadly attention to the Republic's two shuttles. However, these approached their targets far too quickly. So eventhough the fighter pilots pushed their afterburners to a point at which they feared their ships may break apart on their own, the republic boarding crafts penetrated the armor of the capital ships seconds later.

Bastila and the other four Jedi and 25 soldiers were thrown to the ground when they reached their destination in a rather uncomfortable way. The moment the front doors of the transport opened, burning plasma flowed into the transport, five of the soldiers were dead before they could lift their weapons. The Jedi now drew their lightsabers and blocked the shots of the Sith defenders. Effectively they gave their men enough time to lift their blasters and storm out of the transport. Covering each other, they stormed up the corridor into which they had crashed and shut down their opponent without further losses.

The Jedi deactivated their lightsabers. The elevator to the bridge is only two hallways from here the code for the door is 21-78 hurry up, Master Karihe requested.

On the devestator's bridge, Lord Revan watched an officer over his shoulder into the camera, that showed Bastila boarding his ship. Surprised he turned around. _Admiral Karath, I want you to keep our shields active. As soon as Lord Malak's ship leaves its present position, you are to open fire with everything we have, waste no time or you will not have to be afraid of my punishment Admiral._ Not sure if he was being tested by the Sith Lord, he frowned. _My Lord, I will execute the order immediately, I am absolutely sure that you are aware that Lord Malak's ship will be destroyed within seconds. I just want to point out for the protocol, that I only followed orders._

_Agreed_ Admiral and Karath could swear he saw a grin under Revan's mask.

_I will now go to the foot of the bridge and face the Jedi._

_Alone, my Lord?_

_Surely or are you worried about me?_ Revan asked now clearly amused. With that he left the command head of the bridge. Behind him, the door closed with a hiss.

As they left the elevator, they were greeted by the sight of a dark lord meditating in front of them. From the seventeen remaining soldiers came a click as they raised their weapons and aimed at the man in front of them. _Just try it my friends, with a welcoming gesture he stood up. Five lightsabers hissed into life and also aimed at him. You have lost your sovereignty, you are under arrest. _Karihe bravely challenged him_._

But when he looked up, the soldiers realized that they had already lost, six of them aimed their weapons aiagainst themselves, three pleaded for mercy and the rest ran away, desperate for a ship, as close as possible to flee

_For that you will pay_ hissed Bastilas good friend Dimetra. _I've heard that phrase too often_. With that, Revan took out his lightsaber and brought it to life with a hiss. He went into the baseline of a form that none of the Jedi recognized, which resulted in the two Jedi storming at him with fighting cries, one with a deep blow and the other with a high one. Revan took a step back, swinging his lightsaber in a wide arc from above. He caught the first blade set higher up and punched it in lower down. He struck with a pirouette too fast for an untrained eye and decapitated both. Karihe let out an angry cry and ran towards him, only to be smashed by a stream of lightning to the nearest wall where she stayed. Bastila and Dimetra alone now lit their twin lightsabers and attacked. Not like the other Jedi from above and below, leveled to surprise him. But their blows never hit Revan's sword. He stepped aside rushing behind them and grabbing Dimetra at her neck and holding his lightsaber at her neck.

_On your knees_, he grinned at Bastila with a roguish expression on his face. Having no choice, Bastila obeyed. He let his lightsaber retract and hit Dimetra in the head, unconscious, she slid to the ground. Bastila took the chance and revived her lightsaber. She stroke at his left side he blocked effortless and kicked her to the ground. With effort she got to feet, just to feel his shoulder in her chest. She stumbled back, gasping for air, exposing her throat which achieved her a blow to the throat. She fell to the gound.

_You should have stayed down princess_. With that, he threw her into the wall. The men of Revan's special commando entered. Take them with you and throw the once that still live, in multiple cells. The commander saluted. _Immediately my Lord_. Their armor with red flashes not only made the commandos look intimidating, they were also deadly. They were a bit offended by the dark lord who hadn't left any of the Jedis to them.

Back on the bridge Back in his command chair. _Malak has not left his position Admiral_? Karath shook his head,_ The Leviathan's weapon systems are still online though_. _Open fire then_. Karath nodded and motioned to the chief gunner officer to proceed with the orders. He raised a brow but knew better than to complain.

The five turbo laser batteries awoke and turned by 60 degrees to get the new target in sight. Within seconds they had found it and fired in rhythm, not knowing what destruction they were doing.

_Lord Malak, we are being attacked by Lord Revan's ship_! Malak whirled around just spotting the laserbolts, he closed his eyes , in front of him his world exploded, while he didn't even know about the Jedi Strike Team that died under him in the ventilationsystem.


	2. Chapter 2

Bastila awoke in impenetrable darkness. She raised her hand but could not see it. She was cold, it was unbearably cold, she did not know where she was. Her hand hurt, probably broken. Cold chains held her on her knees. The feeling she had failed was worse than anything else. Her friends were dead quite sure, she only lived to grant Revan her battlemeditation, but that would not happen, she would make sure of that thought she slid to the ground as far as her shackles let her. When the door opened, she was completely unprepared for the bright light of the corridor, her eyes narrowing, and so she didn't prepare for the first burst of white flashes that passed through her body, leaving her in her chains, twitching. "You will serve me Jedi scum/em. The voice was cold and dripping with hatred. She looked up into the mask of her captor."And you do not even dare to take off your mask, big man. She was rewarded with another load, but in fact he took off the mask and she looked into a frightening face. He was completely pale except for some fleshy red, beaded veins milling through his face. His eyes were black framed and sunken in, lit up in a nauseating yellow. "I look forward to having you by my side, with your help, the galaxy will be mine even faster than it already will. She looked up, "I will never serve you". He smiled, we'll see. He shot the next flashes through her body.

Sweat-bathed, she shot out of her sleep, lying in a bare room on a bed that would be found on every military spaceship. Happy that Revan had not done anything to her yet terrified at what he would do, she looked up. Just to see the Dark Lord standing in the corner of her cell with his arms crossed. He had his head slightly tilted and watched , she fell backwards from the bed and then brought as much distance between herself and the Dark Lord as possible, crawling backwards over the ground. Good morning little Jedi. His voice sounded harsh, but not uncomfortable or scratchy as in her dream. em style "Do you always watch people in their sleep? She was sure she saw a grin under his mask. "If these people are my prisoners, I have every right to do so I think. She glared at him, not knowing from where she was taking the courage when she thought about what he could do. He threw her a bundle of cloth, "you should get dressed. Outraged, she noticed that she wore only underwear and immediately covered herself with the clothes thrown at her. When she was dressed, he pushed himself out of the corner and opened the door with a wave of his hand. "Are you coming?"

"Where are you taking me? He turned around. "You will see that in time. As soon as they got out of the cell, Bastila looked for an escape route and found it in the form of a lift in the opposite direction. Thinking only seconds, she shoved Revan unceremoniously to the floor and ran for the elevator. A few moments before she reached him, she felt a pressure around her neck and a grip that tore her to the floor. Almost immediately he stood behind her. Fearing what he would do, she looked up. Surprised she saw that he reached out her hand to help her up. "That was a very cheap attempt. Please follow me now. Too shocked to really respond, she followed they walked through the corridors, they passed several patrols, which immediately saluted Revan and only gave his companion a puzzled look. He led her through a blast door behind which lay a large round room. In the middle stood a mixture of command chair and throne, around which several holoscreens floating around it. At the far end of the room was a large Durasteel window that caught her eye. Rather, what lay before it. For months, the republic had been looking for a secret Sithweapon, code-named Star Forge. Now she was almost in front of Bastila. A huge glowing monument, and just below hovered a ship. Easily four and a half miles long, a monster compared to the 600-meter Interdictor cruisers.

"Four heavy turbolaser batteries, twelve medium, over 30-point defence laser cannons four tubes with a total of 64 heavy proton torpedoes on the ship. Her shields can withstand whatever Republic throws at her for hours and she carries 48 top-class Sith-Marauders into battle. Class 0.75 hyperdrive. A true monster.

Bastila whimpered softly, this ship could beat any existing republican several times simultaneously. I hope you like her, she is my new flagship, as my apprentice you will spend a lot of time on it. She whirled around. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Why do you think that I'm your student?/em He took off the mask. Unexpectedly, he did not look like the Council had described in nor how he looked in their dream. Emerald green eyes wandered over her face. His skin was almost tanned. Given his mask, a confusing circumstance. A single scar ran from his cheek to the left eye, then vanished and reappeared above it.

"Do you like what you see/span/emspan lang? She blushed when she realized she was staring. "I do not know where you take your illusions from. I am Jedi we stand over such things. I ask again, how do you expect me to have the desire to become your student?He smiled, a pretty smile. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. "Is something wrong? He asked "No, it's nothing except that you don't answer my question. "It's simple I'll let you see how incredibly corrupt the Republic is and you'll join me in my quest to rebuild it!

"She laughed, she could not help herself. "Has anyone ever believed you that? It's an incredibly ridiculous statement. How can you expect me to jump on it?"It is the truth". She shrugged her shoulders. "What happens to me now? He led her towards another door she had not noticed before. There we'll get to the next hangar, if your Highness of Jedi princess wants to follow me. Seeing no reason not to she followed they arrived at the hangar, there was already a lot of activity going on. They boarded a shuttle and took off. "What do you plan to do if you've conquered the galaxy, not that I hope it ever works? He leaned back in a red sofa "I thought you would at least listen to me." "I do not think you told me the truth. He sighed, "then I will not be able to convince you, so I will say nothing.

"When they arrived on the bridge of Revan's new flagship, a grey-haired admiral saluted him. "Lord Revan, we are ready to attack Taris, we can start immediately. He nodded thoughtfully. "Proceed Admiral Karath, I want Taris as soon as possible. Karath nodded "I will execute your orders immediately."Bastila trembled with this ship and only parts of the vast fleet that surrounded the Starforge they would crush the Taris Defence forces.


	3. Chapter 3

94 Sith ships entered the Taris system out of range of the defenders. Alerts screamed. Risal jumped out of bed, drowsing in his uniform. He grabbed his blaster, opened the door, and ran to the door. Outside, the sirens continued to howl the lights flickered red to signal the attack". All men to their battle stations, we are being attacked by a Sith fleet! Risal arrived sweaty at his firing station". Looks like the doomsday is finally here buddy. Said one of his colleagues, pointing to the huge enemy fleet outside the window. "That's almost a 100 ships, we have only 14 cruisers and a collection of destroyers and patrol boats, we will not stand up to them for an hour.  
"Silent men", the weapons officer responsible for the turbolaser, had entered the room normal;"They will be within reach within a maximum of two minutes. And indeed the bridge gave the order to fire about two minutes later. "All turbolasers, focus fire on the battlecruiser leading the fleet! Came the command that opened the fight. Plasma lit up space for a fraction of a second before the explosions hammered on the shields. The two fighter fronts crashed into each other, causing dozens of explosions. The outdated republic fighters not only had no chance against the state-of-the-art Marauders of the Sith, they were also completely crushed by the point-defense cannons of the enemies cruisers.

Revan stared calmly into the blazing space above Taris, hands clasped behind his back. "Focus the turbo laser's fire on the support frigate in sector, it bothers the advance of our fighters on the left flank."The only answer was "at once my Lord and a nod to the appropriate command station. A few minutes later, the named ship exploded into dust.

Bastila could only watch in horror as the completely defenseless republican fleet was being wiped out. "Why arent they surrendering? She asked more in the direction of Revan than herself. "The Jedi Council is desperate they have simply forbidden the defenders of important planets from doing so/em, answered he. Shocked, she looked at him "that's not true, they would never do anything like that, the Jedi are worried about all life. Revan laughed bitterly "what do you expect me to do,beg them to surrender, the offer was made before the battle began.

She looked into space another cruiser exploded, the bodies of the crew were sucked out into the dead of space. "Please, let me talk to them. She wrung her hands in front of him. "Why do you expect me to allow that? She looked cute when she begged him, he had to let her that, he thought. "Please, Revan, I will make them surrender, I cant tell them about something important anyway. "You would inform them that you are still alive. "I do everything you want from me! He stared at her his head slightly tilted."In that case, you should kneel in front of your Master, my apprentice. She stared at him", you know that I can not do that. He looked at Admiral Karath, "concentarte fire of the turbolasers on the station, and fire all available torpedoes at the targets that still have their shields online. That should shut them down, then they are easy prey. Curious, he looked at Bastila again. "Please, I do almost everything, everything that does not harm the republic. He shook his head. "I'm afraid that's just not enough. A single tear appeared on her cheek as she saw more explosions in the background. "I'd sleep with you, your Highness. He raised his eyebrows,"what do you think of me?" She was about to collapse, her friends and allies were massacred behind her, and nothing she did could make this Sith Lord let her help them. Revan's voice cut through her " There is a deal that I would consider. She whirled on her heel. "I'll do it, whatever it is. He smirked at her, "I would not be so sure, I step aside and let you use the communication systems of the ship. But if you can not convince your friends to surrender. You sit down and use your battle meditation to help my men win this battle. She looked at the communications console, then out, and finally back to Revan.

"Okay, but if I have to help you, you'll be accepting their surrender later on if they want to". He bowed his head, then try your luck, "not that you had any chance after all. She stepped up to the console. "This is Commander Shan to all republican ships. The Sith commander of this fleet will recognize any surrender and treat the prisoners with dignity. Revan had not said the same thing, but it was all she had.  
"This is Admiral Rantalir of the Republic Force, the Jedi Council has given orders not to surrender, not to step back, these were the words of Grand Master Atris. Besides, we can not trust a Padawan who could be corrupted by the Sith. We will fight to the death and nothing will stop us."

She nearly hit the console with her fist. "Admiral no one will condemn you, if you at least retreat from a futile struggle and save your men, please I have the promise of the Emperor that no soldier of the Republic that surrenders something happens."You've heard me Jedi, if I can call you that anymore. With this ended the sagged, suddenly she felt Revan's hand on her shoulder. "I told you that the Jedi Council prevents any cooperation. Now is the time to do your part of the trade. Dejected, she nodded and sank to the floor. She began to talk simple sentences into the minds of the soldiers of both side, until they themselves believed. "The Sith fleet was too powerful, they could only lose, they were poorly trained, no reinforcements would come, they did not have to die for a foreign planet. The Sith, on the other hand, began to perform have positive thoughts, they had better training, better weapons, and the mightiest emperor and force user the galaxy had ever seen was on their side. She caught herself admitting that this was probably the truth. Revan radiated pure energy, even the non-force users could feel it, his allies, felt comfortable in his presence while all the others fears grew. Bastilas acting made itself noticable quickly the already inferior republic force was completely wiped out within 20 min and against Bastilas hopes no late surrender came over the com, only a few escape pods shot out of the republic ships down to the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

When the battle was over, Bastila sank into herself, knowing that she had just helped wipe out a republican armada. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"You did well, little one. I will now take you to your new cell if you want to follow me. She stood up, but fell back to the ground exhausted by the long use of her battle-meditation. She stayed there and slipped into unconsciousness twice before Revan had crossed the four meters to her. She heard a Sith officer ask if she should be left lying there. Then a dull impact in the wall behind her and a scream. "This is not an adequate way to deal with prisoners, especially when she has kept the casualties of the last battle so low. My Lord, of course. Then she felt being lifted. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Revan in whose arms she was carried through the halls of the ship. Full of horror she tried to squeeze herself out, but he held her too tightly and in her weakened state, she could do little but drop her head in the neck and lay in his muscular arms. What no, she hadn't thought that in the least. No, she was a Jedi and didn't feel attracted to Revan in any way. Bastila felt how she was set down in a soft, much too soft bed. She opened her eyes, that could only mean that Revan had taken her to his own quarters. She had to get out here, panicked she tried to raise her arm to support herself as she got up but he pushed him down. "You exhausted yourself amazingly for allegedly doing this involuntarily. I think you realized after you and the Admiral of the Republic spoke how blinded the Jedi are. How simple and casually they throw away lives they don't consider important." Bastila wanted to answer him, tell him he was lying, but she couldn't muster the strength, nor was she sure if he was really one hundred percent wrong.

Then, contrary to her expectations, he left the room without doing anything else. It was idiotic to leave her alone in his chambers. She thought so before she drifted off to sleep. Clearly later she woke up with the typical feeling that someone has after a long sleep, slightly numb fingers and a pleasant feeling of warmth. To her renewed surprise, she couldn't be in Revan's room, it was pretty, but far too plain for the Sith Emperor. The room, however, was not barren, on the floor in front of the satin overhanging double bed, lay a red round carpet that ended just in front of the door. The bed was made of heavy dark brown wood and stood centrally in the room. On the left wall stood a cupboard with mirror doors, opposite of which she could see into the white tiled refresher with black accents. "I see you are satisfied with your new accommodation? I had hoped so, in the end, you've pretty much earned it. She gasped "you always do that to people that are sleeping?" She tried to sound angry, but wasn't quite sure if she could. "As I said before" he answered "its still my ship." She laughed "it is not possible to teleport through the Force, so how did you do this?" She answered sharply.

"You can tell yourself that if you want, but you know it's not true, I would gain nothing from lying to you. She looked at him angrily, "even if it is true you are a slave of the dark side and I will not become like you. He took off his mask and smiled "the council lies commonly sweety. I use the dark and light side of the Force completely balanced, like everyone in my empire. We would have to look like the Sith in the Propaganda Holos of the Republic, wouldn't we?" She couldn't help but agree, none of the Sith she had seen looked like in a republican holovideo.

Then Revans intercom buzzed, my lord the proximity alarm has been activated. He whirled around and ran out of the room, "battle stations immediately, launch all fighters and get up the shields!" On the bridge there was a hectic hustle and bustle. "My lord" greeted Karath "we assume that it is only a small group of pirates who want to plunder the remains of the battle here. Revan shook his head. "No, the Republic wants Taris or her back, I don't know which one or both, but we will be prepared. A few moments later a massive fleet fell out of the Hyper Space, not enough to outnumber Revan's fleet, but at least 70 battleships and a number of Hyper Space-capable fighters emerged. "Open fire, concentrate the first turbolaser salvo on the fighters, while they are still so close together we can inflict massive damage, later we have to rely on the laser cannons. Karath nodded and passed the order on. A few seconds later lightnings lit up the room and hit the fighters, who were still closely knit, and caused many to explode. The rest spread apart. "Concentrate fire on the nearest Republic cruiser, we destroy them one by one, spread out fire brings us nothing. Let the Kalinpan and the Odew flank the republican port side and take out the rear carrier ships. This marked the beginning of the second battle over Taris in a short time. "My Lord several boarding capsules have penetrated our hull! He laughed "I thought we had already gone through that. Anyway, the Imperial Guard, send them towards the boarders, I'm on my way. They want their favourite tool back." One of the soldiers looked confused. "Bastila, they're here for her, we better make sure they don't disappear or at least disappear without her." With those words he was gone from the bridge.

Bastila was desperate, the door of her cell was completely impenetrable, yet she could feel the Jedi on the ship, she had to get to them. At that moment the door was already opening. "Master Vandar I am so happy to see you!" She could barely believe it, she was sure she was safe. "I am also happy to see you in good shape, now hurry we must leave." She followed him as fast as she could and saw that he was accompanied by several more Jedi. She just thought it would all end well when a pressure door opened in front of them. " You didn't want to leave without saying hello, did you?" Asked Revan with a grin in his voice. The Jedi lit their lightsabers. "Leave us I will hold him back" said Vandar "take Bastila away from here I'll take care of him. "But Master" started one of the Jedi. Laughing Revan said "exactly you heard him now hush you little pets", hesitantly the Jedi left the passage with Bastila and ran to the hangar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vandar pulled his lightsaber close to his body and then jumped forward. He tried to cut Revan open from top to bottom with the opening slice. He blocked with a heavy blow directly over the head of the little Jedi Master, who had to retreat to avoid being severed by his own lightsaber. He whirled around and tried a combination of fast short strokes that Revan blocked. One force push threw Vandar into the next wall, from which he pushed himself away and whirled forward. Revan tried to impale the Jedi, who could only dodge and was directly forced backwards by a follow-up blow. A wild combo forced him back even further. Revan jumped into the air and floated there. From there he rained down a massive power storm on his opponent. He was thrown away and could hardly defend himself. Revan let himself fall again and sprinted towards the Jedi with power of improved speed. He knew it was over before he saw the red lightsaber in his chest and slipped to the ground.

Bastila and the others stumbled almost as they felt it. That can't be no Sith Lord can be as powerful as a Jedi most said a relatively young girl. "I fear you are mistaken; I have seen what he did to Master Kahire, she was completely without chance" said Bastila. One of the Jedi waved towards the escape ship. Come quickly before someone finds us. They ran off just as they were running up the ramp and the pilot was already taking off, Bastila stumbled and fell back into the hangar. One of the Jedi held her hand down to Bastila. In the last moment before the shuttle shot out of the hangar, Bastila jumped onto the ramp and left a raging Revan behind.

As she came back from master Vandar's funeral Bastila threw her bag on the bed and sat down at her desk looking out the window overviewing Coruscant. When her roommate entered, she looked up to him and nodded. "You okay?" he asked she shrugged and answered "yeah probably". "I am just here to get my stuff I have a training session right after my classes don't want to come back here in between", with that he left. Her next visitor was Master Sunrider "Hey I wanted to see how you were doing after being rescued from Revans ship." Bastila turned around and faced her "not too bad I guess, I really just feel bad about Master Vandar, if it weren't for me, he would still live." Master Sunrider shook her head, "I know very well how you feel but he knew about the risk of fighting Revan alone and he decided to take it so you could escape, you shouldn't feel bad about this. Also, the council would like to see you, we all have a few questions maybe you learned something we can use against the Sith. You may have extremely valuable information.

Twelve men in black tactical suits, holding blaster rifles with optics and other gadgets attached to their blasters sat in a dimly lit cargo hold looking at their leader. "Ok we are going through this one last time. We are dropping out of hyperspace like a normal civilian aircraft our pilot has been provided with all necessary codes to pass the coruscant defences like any other trader at exactly 1300 standard time we will pass the no-flight zone surrounding the jedi temple. The back hatch will open and we will jump out, no jetpacks, on this one. If we are spotted this thing goes up in smoke. We will use parachutes open them 250 meters above the ground, that way the risk of being spotted is minimal and radar detection won't get us, once we are down proceed to the air intake on the north side of the building as planned.

A few minutes later the ship was rocked as it exited hyperspace and the pilot started giving out the codes which would allow them to bypass republic security forces without the excessive use of laser fire the men looked up through the ceiling windows up to the silhouette of a republic cruiser looming over them ready to pounce if it was being given any reason to do so. Fortunately, after a few minutes the cargo ship was given the all clear and it flew on until the pilot was given an automatic warning about a no-flight zone just ahead and broke off to the right of the jedi temple. The leader off the armed men stood up "Ok everybody oxygen masks on and check your suppressors, we need to pull this of as silent as possible." The back hatch opened and cold night air blew into the ship. "Get ready, jump" the first two men were already out and the rest followed within a few seconds. In the air they readjusted their position so they flew in the direction of the grounds headfirst. From a few blocks away a young man spotted the silhouettes of something probably cargo crates falling at a rapid speed in ground direction. At exactly 250 meters the group collectively opened their parachutes and landed relatively hard near a few air intakes. They pulled down their parachutes, cut them loose and brought their weapons up to each cover a different angel. To lonely guards on patrol came down from the north gate of the wall surrounding the temple. "Shit get to cover get your sights on them but don't engage if not necessary." The men mumbled a few copies and went into cover pointing their blasters on the guards with the help of their sights. The guards didn't seem to notice anything but as they went by one of the armed men saw that the guard on the left was fumbling with a radio. The leader pressed down on his radio button "Drop them". Five almost completely silent shots lit the area and both guards dropped to the floor, dead before they hit it. "Two X-Rays down get them of off the street quick." While a few covered the road, the rest pulled the corpses down beside it. At the same time to of them started welding open the gutters in front of the air intakes. The leader went in first followed by his men. "These are supposed to be big enough to walk in all the way to the target. Switch to night vision." They all pulled down four lenses from their helmets that lit their eyes in dim green light. "Move on" with that they continued down the ventilation shaft until they got to a shaft that went upwards of their position. The few men on the front pulled out grapple guns and shot them up the shaft were the projectiles connected to the ground and allowed the group to rappel up the shaft. As they all were on top the leader pulled out a small tracking device and pointed down the hallway in which the shaft had emerged in. "It's the door at the end of the hallway" he mumbled to his partners and pulled out his commlink "This is Omega-Actual to command we are moving on the target now." As the command centre gave its affirmative Omega-Actual signalled his men to move down the hallway in the shadows on the wall caused by the weak light sources that were the double wielded, ignited lightsabers of the two temple guards in front of the door. "Get your sights on them and take them out on my go" whispered the leader as he brought up the sight of his weapon to his face. As he gave his go only to projectiles pierced the foreheads of the guards before they fell to the ground. "Move! "Omega-Actual commanded as the team ran to the double doors and one of them started fidgeting with the door controls. After a few seconds the doors opened and they streamed inside were the only startled one jedi sitting in front of a holochron who they promptly shot in the chest two times. "Ok get the plans numbered #56674 there is a search engine on the computers use that. Omega five to nine cover the entrance be ready to get out of here but also to fight any attackers if we are found." While four men covered the hallway the rest quickly found the wanted file and pulled them out of the blue stacks of data. "We got it now let's get out of here" the men from the entrance slowly moved backwards with their sights still on the hallway till they got to an exterior window. "Alright when we open this, we are triggering an alarm and have about 25 seconds before this room is flooded with every jedi and guard in the whole temple" the person that took care of the door controls before hand said. The leader nodded and pulled out his comm "Omega-Actual to extraction we are ready for exfil" he gave thumbs up to the man who had already placed an explosive charge on the window, which he now detonated. As the window fell inside the men already jumped outside and in ground direction at neck breaking speed. Only about fifteen meters above the ground they were caught by span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanseveral force field projectors that were quickly packed up by two accomplices in guard outfits and stashed away in their clothes while the heist team was already at the outer security checkpoint which they blew up with a thermal detonator and ran through the rest. They eventually fled into a small building where they put on civilian clothes and placed their tactical gear in a rear cabin on the way out they only kept their side arms and placed plasma mines on all doors and windows as well as a few additional explosives in the cabin and under the dining table in the living room.

When the master alarm was sounded and ordered all available personal to the Holochron-Vault Bastila was only a few hallways away, as she entered the secure hallway in front everything seemed normal except for the two missing temple guards in front of the door, that would never abandon their posts. She pulled out her lightsaber and ignited it while simultaneously pulling out her comm "This is Padawan Bastila I'm at the Vault the guards are gone but the door is closed, it needs to be opened so I can get inside." The response came very quickly "Negative Intruders could still be inside and we do not know how many there are a Master will be there momentarily he can open the door." Bastila groaned frustrated, when the master arrived a few minutes later and opened the door they found the corpses of both guards, as well as another master on the floor the master rushed over to them to see if he could still help while Bastila examined the broken window. When she looked out, she tried to look for any signs of the intruders but she couldn't find any, she pulled her comm link "Have there been any violations of the airspace? They cannot have escaped any other way jetpacks or other ordinance would have been spotted to easily and they could have been shot down." She was very surprised at the negative answer she got from the control room. At that point a small army of guards and jedi had come into the room but had to face the fact that there was not only no help for the dead guards and the jedi but that also that the intruders had escaped. Right in that moment a huge explosion brought most of them to the windows were a fireball had erupted in residential area near the temple and ash was now raining down on the street with emergency services already arriving.


	6. Chapter 6

A sleek black ship with stealth capabilities sled into the private hangar of Revan's new flagship which he named the "Enforcer". Lord Revan stood lonely in front of it as the ramp descended and the white fog from the depressurization blew through his cloak. It took several moments until someone appeared which was unusual since not many dared letting the emperor wait. Finally, the man known as Omega-Actual and his men left the ship. He stepped forward and fell on one knee before Revan. "Rise Marius the intelligence bureau reported that you were at the most successful in breaking into the jedi temple and causing quite an explosion in the residential area near it. Were you able to get the planes I send you for?" Marius nodded and pulled out the data stick his team had acquired in the temple. "Do you have another assignment for us Lord Revan?" Revan shook his head "Not at the moment I fear but there maybe something I need to keep an eye on. When the jedi boarded my ship a few weeks ago they succeeded in freeing the padawan Bastila, mostly because the imperial guard was not competent enough to stop them. This however may or may not turn out to be a problem if Bastila has any information that is useful to the jedi war efforts you may need to do something about that. But until now my spy at the temple has reported that she does not seem to have many information that is useful." Marius nodded again "Very good my Lord we are ready within an hour in you need us." Revan laughed "Yes I know you always are." Omega-Actual signalled his men who took their bags and left, Revan stayed in the hangar a few minutes longer until he finally went to his quarters were, he put the data stick into his computer. Almost instantly a little holo version of the jedi enclave of dantoine and the defensive fleet surrounding it he smiled. Revan used his fingers to navigate the hologram and pull apart the cruisers looking at their deployment dates and the date they would be replaced by another set of ships. He looked at crew numbers, ammunition counts and most other tactical factors until he reached for his comm link. "Admiral Karath have the fleet ready for battle in two days and schedule a meeting with all my tacticians in one hour." Karath promised that it would be done as quickly as possible and Revan hang

On Coruscant Bastila went through the rubble that had ones been a small family home owned by a family of known Sith sympathizers. They had been on the watch list of the republic intelligence services for quite a while but nevertheless not only managed to disappear without anyone noticing it but had also managed to provide the house to some sort of heist crew that had managed to break into the jedi temple. The suspicion that the Sith were behind this was more than logical but Master Sunrider had warned Bastila not to forget any other options there were enough enemies of the jedi order and even more people who would gladly sell any information secured within the temple for huge profits. But whoever was responsible was also responsible for the death of seven guards two injured civilians who had been at the security checkpoint the attackers escaped through and the death of a jedi master. There was however not a single lead on who the attackers had been after they had escaped the family home they disappeared without any witnesses and had somehow fled the planet or where still hiding on it which was very unlikely. Her comm blinked and she picked it up "Hey Bastila here is master Sunrider the security footage has been decrypted. Whoever broke in here tried deleting it remotely but they weren't entirely successful and we got most of it back. If you would please come to my office, we can look through it." Bastila gave her affirmative and left the scene were still police men held back a great number of bystanders trying to get a look at the scene of the already famous crime.

When she entered Master Sunrider's office she was already working on the footage. Bastila pulled a chair up beside her and sat down. Her master replayed the footage from the start. "These are all the interesting parts its not much but it could help." At first, they saw the gutter of a ventilation shaft open and several black clad figures climbed out of it. They held highly customized weapons and had night vision goggles on their helmets. Their outfits didn't answer any questions over their employer. This was unusual most units even para-military ones had some sort of insignia on them but these black trousers and chest pieces had no sign off even the producer on them. "What kind of weapons are that I have never seen ones like that" asked Bastila "We don't really know they seem to have some aspects of Sith blasters but the blaster bolts are actually far less bright as normal ones which allowed them to take out guards in the night without half the temple spotting them. They also pack quite an unusual punch especially for their size they penetrate the standard issued guard Armor without problems. They seem however to have an amount of recoil usually only seen on slug shooters or similar weapons." Sunrider unpaused the video and the cameras showed the intruders sneak up on the temple guards. They already had their sabers ignited, which was standard at rooms as important as the Holochron Vault, but it didn't do them much good as they both fell to the ground hit by only one shot each. Bastila sucked in air sharply. "I don't think I have ever seen someone take down a temple guard so quick. The accuracy of the attackers is unbelievable but the shots should not have been able to penetrate their helmets so easily." Sunrider nodded and switched to another cam, now inside the vault were the jedi master Bastila found dead was studying some holochron when the door opened and two men immediately shot him dead. He didn't even draw his lightsaber even though he sat with his face to the door the attackers came through. The video was paused. "As you already said the accuracy and speed with which the intruders operated and fought is surprising and highly worrying as it is unprecedented but this really doesn't help our investigations. They did a really good job of concealing their identities and the DNA we found does not match with any known criminal, heist crew as well as any Sith soldier or agent. We tried checking any database we have and we found nothing. Whoever they are they either have never been in contact with us or they succeeded in deleting any data we have on them." Bastila shook her head "but that's almost impossible then they have to be some kind of Sith unit. Probably force users from the looks of it a normal person couldn't have pulled this off. Sunrider shrugged "Well we have of cause made an official request to the Sith to turn over the thieves if they know who they are but they of cause declined. We have however maybe somewhat of a lead, the jedi enclave on dantoine has always been a thorn in the side of the emperor and the only thing stolen from our archives were the defensive plans for it. We fear the empire will try to strike dantoine now that they have the plans. We tried contacting them to have them change up the date at which they are replaced by reserve troops but our communication to them is blocked. We will depart tomorrow afternoon with a secondary fleet to aid them before its too late.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Revan commed Omega-Actual to come to his office on board the Enforcer that was currently on route to Dantoine. As Marius entered Revan smiled and pointed to a chair in front of his desk. "I think we have a solution for our little Jedi Padawan problem my friend." With that he pulled a bottle of Corellian whisky out some drawer filled to glasses and handed one to Marius, before he started explaining.

Bastila stood on the bridge of an interdictor cruiser of the republic navy besides her master and Admiral Dodonna. "And you are sure that Revan will attack Dantoine? He must know that we noticed the missing plans this could be a distraction while he strikes at another location" said Dodonna. "Yes, that wouldn't be to surprising considering Revans tactical Talent but I think you underestimate Revans emotional link to Dantoine. He was raised and trained on that planet. He has an incredible anger concerning this world, he felt betrayed when the local jedi council and many of the local jedi didn't even consider following him into the Mandalorian wars. Dantoine is also a strategical point that has always hindered Revans advances on that site of the galaxy." Sunrider explained all of this while looking at a monitor with growing concern. "There are messages coming in from the Dantoine defence force now, they have detected large movements of Revans troops and several hyperspace presences near the system." Right in that moment an alarm sounded as the Dantoine defence force reported an attack by several Sith destroyers. Nothing they couldn't handle but definitively dangerous. "How long are we out" Bastila asked the navigation officer. "We should arrive any moment now." Bastila nodded and tapped the ships intercom "All hands battle stations there are Sith forces at our exit point." As she stepped back from the console they already emerged from hyperspace.

The message from the defence forces had definitively been false there was no attack force consisting of a few destroyers. Over the planet loomed a huge Sith fleet, Revans flagship being the closest to their interdictor cruiser but at least three dozen other cruisers and quite a number of support vessels and fighter carriers were present as well. The ships that presumably sent of the attack report were destroyed from the looks of it at least a few days ago. "Make the jump to hyperspace" Dodonna ordered but the ship only moved a few hundred meters before coming to a stop again with the rest of their force. The republic fleet now in complete disarray due to the interdictor wells of the Sith Cruisers pulling them out of Hyperspace again immediately. Theses same cruisers now opened fire and their fighters swarmed the republic vessels without them having any time to launch fighters of their own they quickly lost vital systems to the precise bombing strikes as well as the punishing turbo laser fire of especially Revans flagship. The bridge was rocked by several explosions and the light went out. "We lost all stabilizers and engines as well as our main generator, this ship isn't going anywhere and it sure as hell isn't shooting at anything" Dodonna said after a quick look on a monitor close to her. Unfortunately, by that point several Sith boarding craft had been able to land in the hangars of the ship and Sith troops streamed into the decks. "We need to get to the escape pods quickly" one of the officers exclaimed. All bridge personal as well as Bastila, Sunrider and Dodonna boarded the escape pods of the bridge and took a last look at the ship from below which now shot out a great number of pods. It was one of the lucky ships that was still able to do so several other simply exploded or had no energy left at all and where helpless to the advancing boarding crafts. As their escape pods came close to the ground, they all braced for the impact but no one was prepared for the sudden explosion of a republic fighter that crashed into the hull of the pod before detonating only meters away. Most of the crew members lost their consciousness already but the rest went down when the escape pod crashed into a cliff before continuing down in a rocky valley./span/p

Revan sat in his command chair on the bridge of the Enforcer overlooking the battle when his personal comm went off. "This is Omega-Actual the bridge of the cruiser we boarded is empty we took several prisoners but a big part of the crew escaped in pods the atmosphere of Dantoine however will make it difficult for them to land in one piece." Revan sighed "that is unfortunate we should have made sure the ship was without power before we launched an attack but that doesn't matter now. Return to the Enforcer and gear up to hunt the jedi on the ground and remember I want them alive calling in air support on their general position is not an option. Make sure especially Max remembers this I don't want another Tatooine incident." Marius gave his affirmative and broke contact. While Revan sat back and looked at a holoscreen providing a bird's eye view of the battle field. "Move the Razor and the Fire cloak to intercept that destroyer's vector, he is trying to escape" he commanded.

When Bastila awoke she was inside some kind of tent. Her hands and feet were tied to together and she had something in her mouth preventing her from speaking. After a few moments of struggle, she gave it up to escape and started to look around in the tent. She saw a few pieces of Armor and weapons mostly blasters meant to hunt animals but also a few blasters commonly used by terrorists and criminals because of their destruction capabilities that caused them to be a major safety concern for any government. After a few more minutes she heard someone enter the tent and looked up to see a Mandalorian in blue Armor, a jetpack and several heavy weapons approach her. He pulled out her gag and then dragged her out of the tent. Outside several others had gathered around a few tents and speeders. Bastila gagged because only a few meters away several dead bodies had been dumped in a hole and a number of insects now flew over them. One of the Mandalorian seemed to be the leader he had the most elaborate Armor decorations. He took of his helmet and revealed a worn face he smiled at her several of his teeth missing. "So, we caught ourselves a jedi" he then turned to two of his men "but I thought you supported two" he stated. One of the two answered him "Yes but the second was already awake she was able to escape us even though we fought with all we had." The leader nodded "how unfortunate" with that he pulled out his pistol and shot two times killing one of them instantly but only hitting the second on in the chest because of the inaccuracy of the sidearm. He then proceeded to take a log of wood and beat the second man in the head several times until blood squirted out of it and covered the leaders Armor and his face as well as the ground around him. He turned around and looked at Bastila again "Well girl I hope you understand that we don't play here. We work and you just made our monthly salary twice over you know how much some people pay to get a female jedi as a personal slave? It's a lot actually you will be surprised at how many people will bid on you" Bastila was enraged and tried standing up but one of the Mandalorians kicked her in the chest and she slumped back to the ground. There another one hit her in the head with his buttstock and she lost consciousness again.


	8. Chapter 8

Revan was enraged, he stormed into his meeting room and through a map on the table. All that were present were pretty nervous it wasn't often that Revan really lost his cool but that didn't make it less dangerous. "Can someone explain to me what the force this is?" he asked. Admiral Karath took his words very carefully "This is the map of Dantoine's surface we split it up into several sectors that were all searched by the imperial guard as well as the Omega Team." Revan took a deep breath "let me make one thing clear I do, quite vividly remember giving the order to proceed like this so these are no news to me. I am much more interested in the fact that all the sectors are marked as clear and that I actually have a number of prisoners including a high-ranking republic officer as well as Master Sunrider. But this really doesn't explain the fact that Padawan Shan is not under them and all sectors are searched. This is especially, let me say surprising given the fact that I have full trust in the forces" he gestured to Marius and the commander of the imperial guard "that were intrusted with searching the ground." One of his general looked at him "Lord Revan there have been reports about an unauthorized start of a civilian vessel in sector 17 but I looked into it and interrogated the officer tasked with the air security of that sector and he denied knowing of anything." The man gulped as Revans force powers cut off his air supply and hurled him across the room. He pointed at two guards "You two get him to the sickbay and Admiral Karath I want that officer questioned find out if he was bribed I f so find out by whom and execute him afterwards." Karath nodded and was after that too glad to end the meeting.

Bastila glared at the viewers as she was forced onto a stage in a skimpy outfit not covering nearly enough taste for her liking. Most of them laughed until the auctioneer held up his hand and silenced the crowd. You all need to learn some manners this one is a rare piece we don't have a jedi here often especially not ones as beautiful the crowd cheered. Bastila didn't really pay attention to the biddings which would have been very hard anyways due to the neural suppression collar she was wearing. But at the end she noticed some pirate and a Hutt trying to surpass each other's bid constantly until the Hutt turned around to him and said something in huttese, the pirate went white and backed off. The Hutt was declared her owner which only served to deepen Bastilas rage at him while she was led to his yacht. He looked at her lustily and said something, his droid translated "His greatness Hola the Hutt looks forward to seeing you dance, he wishes to know if you have any experience." Bastila lost it she tried grabbing her chain and stormed the Hutt but was promptly hit in the back by a stun blast knocking her out.

Lord Revan a special operations unit has just conducted a raid on an illegal auction house for slaves linked to the Mandalorians you had taken out and they seem to have found information about padawan Shan." Marius reported as he entered. Revan looked up at him and put down a holo pad. "That is good news do you have any idea where she could be now?" "Yes, we actually think we have a pretty exact position on her, the buyer was a Hutt named Hola and we tracked down his ship to one of his palaces, would you like to have me put the fleet on route their or should we take the night hawk?" Revan shook his head "if a Hutt has her I want her out of there as quickly as possible" he grabbed his comm "Admiral Karath I want you to continue to the position Omega-Actual just provided you with at maximum speed and tell General Gaskin to prepare his troops for a surface assault. Marius, I want you to take the Omega-Unit and get in there before the first landing crafts hit the deck. "Understood I'll go prepare then" Revan nodded and Marius left the room the door closing behind him with a soft click.

Bastila's day hadn't been particularly great as she woke up with a sore head, she realised she still wore the outfit put onto her before the slave auction and that she lay in some sort of cell or cage next to a number of other slaves most of them aliens. At some point two guards had come into the cell and got her out and in front of her Hutt owner who now wanted her to dance for him. For the sixth time she tried explaining to him what being a jedi meant and why she couldn't do that. The Hutt grew increasingly frustrated and mutter something in his own language before however his droid could translate what he was saying a male Twilek entered the room and got up on the Hutt's dais to whisper something into his ear. The Hutt seemed surprised, then angry and ordered something Bastila couldn't understand but clearly the criminals gathered in his throne room could. They all drew their blasters some carrying literal weapons of war with them and rushed out of the room while a number of gammoreans entered it and took position on all entrances.

Marius looked out of the side of the gunship flying very low over the desert off Tatooine and put down a binocular he had used to see ahead but he wasn't able to spot their target with it just yet. The pilot commed back into the cabin "Alright it seems like the Hutt wasn't willing to give us the jedi and he denied all offers to buy her off of him so we are cleared to engage." Omega-Actual had been against contacting the Hutt at all as to not tip him off that someone might be coming but Revan's advisors insisted on it as to not waste any soldiers in a fight against Hutt troops if not entirely necessary. The gunship had a rather sleek design a pilot and a gunner sat practically behind each other, the pilot was able to control guided missiles and rocket barrages while his gunner controlled the host of other weapons the gunship boasted. It had relatively small wings as to allow for stability while also providing the highest possible manoeuvrability a gunship of this size could have. Strapped under these wings was an array of ordinance to take care of ground targets it ranged from guided anti personal bombs to heavy high explosive bombs to crack any enemy Armor or armoured vehicles. Attached to the belly of the ship was a cannon that was controlled by the co-pilot through a camera it could switch ammunition types at the touch of a button from explosives round to negate cover as well as a repeating heavy laser cannon that was able to penetrate most small homes and even the walls of fortified structures. A thermal scope that was also night vision capable helped gunner as well as pilot to spot and take out targets. The twelve men of the Omega-Unit fit into the back of the ship easily and could have probably taken a few more with them. At about 1500 hours local time one of the Hutt's mercenaries spotted the gunship emerging behind a small mountain which rapidly approached the palace. Before he could warn the other guards, he was torn to pieces by the repeating laser cannon on the bottom of the ship. It then fired a barrage of rockets into a small bunker with a machine gun in it. A young pirate was able to bring a ground-based missile launcher up onto the gunship but was killed by small arms fire from one of the soldiers. The pilot ripped the ship to the right to avoid another missile while his gunner took out several other adversaries and the Omega Team fixed ropes on the ship and started rappelling down to the ground. One of the first ones on the ground brought his repeating blaster up and supressed most of the enemy movement taking out two aliens before the rest retreated further back to the gate of the palace. Once all men were on the ground, they approached the enemy positions from several sides while the pilot and his gunner still provided covering fire. Marius popped up from the cover he had taken and spotted to enemies trying to launch a propelled grenade their way. His first blaster bolt hit the shooter in the face who dropped the gun while pulling the trigger resulting in the obliteration of several other criminals. Half the battlefield looked up as with several loud cracks a Sith fleet entered the orbit. The Omega Unit used this as a distraction to take several other positions with very limited resistance while their other enemies retreated into the palace. The heavy gates were quickly disposed of by the explosive cannon the gunner operated and they proceeded inside. Äääääääääääää the hallways were dark but quickly lit up by the blaster fire of both sides. Even while the rifles and sub machine guns of the imperial strike force fired dimmer blaster bolts the punch, they packed seemed far greater, while an average blaster rifle could barely hope to penetrate the light body Armor the Sith were wearing it could have not gotten through the heavy Armor of most criminals. The weapons used by the intruders were however more then capable of ripping clean holes into them and incapacitated or killed the Hutt's underlings quickly. In a particularly narrow hallway, a machine gun had been set up and held down Marius and his men. A quick look over his shoulder revealed the position and he fumbled out a stun grenade of his chest rig and tossed it down the hallway where it exploded. When he popped up the second time he had his rifle at his soldier an shot the gunner in the chest first and then as he fell to the ground in the head to ensure his death, after that his men quickly swept the rest of the contacts from the hallway and moved on into the throne room where they all immediately dove for cover. All over the room tables had been turned and benches moved to build some kind of cover for the fighters hiding behind them shooting mostly blindly at the commandos who were now hiding between a small half wall made of duracrete. Some of these improvised covers were easily penetrated by blaster bolts and the persons behind them quickly taken out as a consequence but some fighters hid behind rather solid cover. One very big gammoreans decided to charge the half wall but one of the Omegas quickly switched his blaster to full auto and emptied his clip into the brute who fell to the ground meters from their position. Hola the Hutt himself saw no way to escape so he fled to a big window at the end of the room pulling the jedi with him. He then pressed up a mostly decorative pistol and pressed it to the padawans head as to not get shot. Several moments later the gunship appeared behind the window roaring but in fear of turning his back to the fight the Hutt did not turn around to see Omega nine bring up a sniper rifle to his cheek and only noticed him once he had a smoking hole through his forehead and fell to the ground dead. Bastila pushed herself away from the corpse and went in cover behind a table a few meters away. This opened a window of opportunity for the gunner and after telling the ground team to stay in cover he lit up the room with his laser cannon leaving alive only a few enemies, most of them severely injured or dying. Marius squad moved up checking the fighters occasionally finishing off some enemies groaning on the ground or trying to escape crawling and eventually reached their target person cowering behind the table. All the soldiers brought their guns up once they had sight on the padawan they knew about the capabilities of jedi and didn't want to risk anything. "Get your hands up and get down on your knees know" Marius ordered Bastila who didn't react at first but then asked who they were. Marius repeated his command and she finally slowly rose her hands one of the soldiers stepped forward putting stun cuffs and a neural suppression collar on her and helped her up. As they got outside a large number of Sith landing crafts were already on the ground deploying troops and Armor to sweep up any survivors in the area and take control of the palace indefinitely. Bastila now realised who her captors were working with but since they did a good job of restraining her, she decided to wait for a better opportunity to escape.


	9. Chapter 9

On Coruscant Grandmaster Atris was fuming as she entered her council room and sat down. Most of the Masters felt it and some may even have been worried about her state of mind but most just ignored it. "Do we finally know what happened at Dantoine? This should've been an utter victory and instead I have a Council member and Padawan Shan missing, the fifth fleet completely destroyed as well as the Dantoine defence force and any support we send their afterwards. The locals don't even dare to go near the system anymore but have supported that Sith forces haven taken over the planet and we have not heard back from anyone from the jedi enclave!" She took a deep breath and leaned back. Master Anumo was the first to answer "We have now received further intelligence on how the battle went. It seems Revan was in the system far quicker than we anticipated and had long destroyed the defence force and took control of the ground even before the fifth fleet arrived. He was somehow able fake the codes of the defence force and lured Admirals Dodonna's fleet in with false reports. Concerning the ground, I fear my news are even worse most of the jedi on Dantoine have been captured or killed, Master Sunrider is confirmed in Sith custody by our spies but Padawan Shan has not been accounted for." Atris sighed "Hopefully she has fallen into some sort of cave or was killed by some predators." Several of the masters looked shock but were immediately shut down by Vrook one of Atris's more dominant supporters "You all know what's necessary to win this war we can't allow to hope for her survival if she is then turned by the Sith. We need to value the war effort over the life of a single jedi and I am one hundred percent with Atris and the rest of you should be too!" Atris waved Vrook of casually after that and rubbed her forehead "do we have any new information on that Star forge Padawan Shan claimed to have seen?" Another Master answered "Well we have of course searched every possible spot within our borders but as expected nothing turned up if there is a superweapon as she described it, it must be well within Revans territory even with exact coordinates we would not be able to get through his frontline and the patrols to it. Not alive if we don't have a fleet capable of taking on hundreds off fleets and blockades and not undetected that's for sure." After that the council went on to discuss the likelihood of the weapon existing as well as a number of tactical decisions and manoeuvres.

Bastila was almost sure the entirety of the universe had it in for her this was literally the fourth time she was captured by someone within two months. While she was fuming about the general audacity her destiny had the door opened and two of the men who had captured her came in. "Before we go, will you follow us quietly or should I put my gun to your head from the start?" Bastila laughed "As it would do you any good" but she stood up and raised her hands to show the both of them that she was no threat. As soon as they entered the hallway, she thought about a plan of escape similar to her first time on a Sith-Cruiser but this time she had much better chances of success. When they were a few meters from a turbolift she spun around and kicked one of the soldiers in the face. Well actually the heavy helmet and the bars of the mask protecting his face her feet hurt but he stumbled to the ground anyways. The second one tried pulling his pistol put she kicked it out of his hands and grabbed his arm throwing him to the ground. By that point the first one was back up and grabbed her from behind slamming her into the wall with brute force. In seconds the other soldier was on her again putting his arm around her throat and pulling her to his chest. They both fell to the ground where they struggled a bit but Bastila eventually pried herself loose and stood up just to hear her other captor cock his gun at the back of her head. "Yes, I was actually pretty serious about what I said in the cell you little fuck" he said and he actually did not take of his gun of her head until they reached a door where he typed in a short code that set of a doorbell. The door opened and she was led into rather spacious quarters. From behind the desk none other then the emperor himself rose and took of his mask "missed me?" he grinned. Bastila scowled at him as the two other men left them alone in the room and Revan walked over to a small side table and got two glasses and a bottle. "You want a drink" he asked her and when she didn't answer he just poured one for himself looking at her from his stool. "Are you above getting your prisoners personally nowadays?" she asked Revan. He laughed and for the second time in a fairly short time she had to admit that it was no ugly laugh and neither was its owner. "Well why should I do all the work myself when I can outsource some to employees that are fully capable of performing the same task?" Bastila shook her head "Firstly that's literally the most ludicrous use of the term outsourcing I ever heard and believe me I have heard some stupid stuff and secondly I could've escaped them with ease if I wanted to!" Revan laughed again and Bastila wondered how someone so evil could feel so much joy. "So, you are not only a useful tool for the jedi but also a bad liar. I really don't think I can set you free with good conscience." Bastila did not fully believe what she heard "With good what now? You are not seriously talking about ethics right now. You actually better not be or I will punch that dumb grin of your face." "Well you are certainly invited to try it but since it didn't even work on my soldiers, I doubt you have much of a chance against me." Revan answered. "I can assure you those idiots weren't grinning like you do now. Who are they anyways?" Bastila asked Revan hoping to get some information that could be useful later. "These "idiots" are actually the ones who managed to penetrate the jedi temple defences, steal the data that's responsible for you being here right now and have not even been identified by your oh so competent secret service" Revan challenged Bastila. She stood before him in shock, in shock that he would just reveal something like that so casually and in shock at how disrespectful this man could actually be. "You don't get to talk about this incident so smugly!" she screamed at him "they murdered several guards and a jedi in cold blood and they almost killed two civilians you should have had them executed the moment they got here!" She picked up a sculpture and threw at him followed by the second glass and a map that lay on Revan's table. He easily dodged them all took another sip of his drink and then stood up. "Let me show you something." He took her by the shoulder and led her to the door and after that down several flights of stairs and some hallways until they arrived at a small room with a bunch of screens. Revan opened some documents and a video started playing. She saw Master Vrook and an officer in a republican uniform in front of a Sith officer chained to a chair. Suddenly Master Vrook punched him in the face so that his banged back over the chair and the other officer kicked the whole chair over the captive now laying on the ground where the officer kicked him several times while Vrook stood back and said something that couldn't be heard but he seemed very calm as always. His interrogation partner got a blanket and put it over the Sith's head and started pouring water over it. Revan paused the video and looked at Bastila who stood there in shocked silence. "You know, that's called water boarding the victim thinks he is drowning the whole time until the blanket is removed" Revan stated "You should also know that there is a no torture policy in place with all troops in the Sith Army as well as any other member of my government? There were actually people calling for me to execute every single jedi I get into my hands after this video was published." Bastila looked away "How come I have never seen this?" she asked. "That's quite simple the press in the republic is censored by your precious order. What my soldiers did when they broke into the temple was absolutely legitimate, they killed several enemies they could've otherwise faced on every battlefield and retreated once they got what they wanted. They could've placed bombs all over the temple or put a bio agent into the ventilation system they entered through, they would have killed hundreds of jedi making my and their job oh so much easier. But unlike some of your jedi friends I am no terrorist and neither are my men." After that he brought Bastila back to her cell, personally this time. 


	10. Chapter 10

"As it stands we can be almost sure that Padawan Shan is being held on Revan's flagship the Enforcer. I have also went through the files she and master Sunrider were working on they suggestspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthat the both of them have critical information about republic war efforts etc. We cannot afford them falling into the hands of the enemy and I have chosen five jedi knights for a strike team to eliminate that possibility" Vrook finished and looked into the faces of the other council members. One of them asked the question they all had on their minds. "What exactly do you suggest should this strike team do? Because I am not sure that they will be capable of freeing two jedis from Revan." Atris nodded and took over "Yes we are aware of that if Master Vandar had to give his life to free only one jedi a team of some jedi knights wouldn't cut it but we have no other option we cant risk sending any masters. So we have decided that it would be the best and most humane possibility to put them both down." Master Anumo now stood up and pointed a finger at her "You are planning on murdering two jedi because you don't want to risk freeing them. You have lost your mind tell the team to stand down!" Atris looked calmly at him "Master Anumo you know that anger is the way to the dark side. The strike team cant be called back anyway they are preparing for take off as we speak." Hearing that he stood up and stormed out of the meeting "Then I'm going to stop them myself." Atris and several other Masters now stood up and Atris was the first of three of them to give chase after several seconds. When they reached the landing pad Master Anumo pulled one of the knights back from the boarding ramp and shouted at him. Atris was by the first to reach him and pulled him back with the force. That caused him to try and block the engines of the shuttle with boxes standing around. "You are under arrest for high treason Anumo surrender your lightsaber and follow me" Atris screamed and lit her lightsaber. Anumo force pushed her a few meters back and threw his lightsaber through the engine and back into his hands. Atris jumped at him slicing at his legs he parried the strike and followed up with a kick to her face sending her backwards. Now two of the jedi knights ran down the ramp and attacked him as well he managed to parry both of them but was then thrown to the ground by Atris who then launched herself at him and tried cutting him in half. When he rolled away he punched her into the side and got up now holding back Master Vrook too. That was the moment several guards showed up and one of them shot him in the back. Trying to surrender he dropped his lightsaber but was impaled by Atris from behind. In disbelief he looked down onto the blade erupting from his chest and then at Vrook who had his mouth open in shock.

Bastila was bored out of her mind, her cell wasn't uncomfortable by any means it was furnished exactly the same as the one she was held in during her first captivity. She wondered what happened to Master Sunrider for the first time since her arrival and she kind of felt bad for forgetting her Master for so long. She looked around in her cell deciding to rip of a part of the bed to have a blunt weapon to escape the next time someone brought her food. Suddenly she heard a voice from the corner of the room behind her. "And what did this bed ever do to you?" Revan asked her. She whirled around and did a cheap attempt at hiding the piece of wood behind her back. "How did you get in here?" He shrugged "I may think about teaching it to you if you agree to becoming my apprentice." She laughed probably the first time since the force knows how long "That's miserable attempt. Though I'm actually interested did you just teleport yourself into here?" He shrugged again "Maybe, on another not you seem to be pretty bored I can actually do something about that if you promise me not to try and run." She nodded "Yeah it's not like I'm going anywhere on this ship anyways." He opened the door with the force which caused her to roll her eyes before following him down the hallway and into a turbolift. The lift brought them to a lower level of the ship were they exited it into a gallery above a training hall. "You can train here" he said while reaching into his cloak and handing her a training lightsaber. She looked at him "thank you but could you actually do something about this thing?" She pointed at her neck. Revan shook his head "You don't seriously expect me to take of the force suppression collar, do you?" "No not really she answered but I thought it was worth a shot" she answered. Revan exited the room and left her to descend the stairs to the excercising area casually walking through the different areas of the gym which were separated by small metal fences at waist hights. She noticed this training area to be quite extensive. In one area there was a rather big building made completely out of plywood of which she didn't understand the use so she went on. In another one there were a number of different training droids with several different weapons welded to their arms. The last room contained a bunch of weight sets so she went back and activated one of the training droids switching on her lightsaber and blocking the shots from the training blaster he fired at her. She did that for a while trying out here defences and warming up before finally throwing the saber into the droid then force pushing him away and catching it again. Another droids used a long metal bar as a dual wielded weapon and swung it at her after she had activated it. She dodged the first swing and kicked it into the torso which only resulted in her foot hurting. It caught her left leg and she fell to the ground were it swung at her again it she was barely able to roll out of the way. Right where she had lain only seconds before a dent was in the metal floor and looking around her quickly she realised there were several other dents of similar shape all over the floor. She got up and blocked another strike from the droid that completely knocked her off her feet again by the sear force of the impact on her weapon. The droid grabbed her chin with his free hand and threw her several dozen meters away where she stayed on the ground wondering which idiot had programmed that droid. As she tried getting up it was already over her raising his weapon when its head was penetrated by two live rounds. The droid immediately collapsed onto her. She pulled the piece of smoking metal off of her and stood up to see three men of Revan's special operations unit walking towards her. "Hey, so he lets his little project walk around now? Good for you but you should actually now that these droids can be programmed to certain strength levels." She picked herself up and thought about insulting one of the men that had murdered one of her own but then thought back to what Revan had said and showed her just before. "Thanks I'm Bastila" she extended her hand. "Yes I knew that" he grinned "I'm codenamed Omega-Actual but you can call me Marius, this are Omega three and ten or Mike and Ryad. I'm also the one you kicked in the helmet it was actually a great day." Bastila blushed a bit at the thought of having tried to injure the man now talking to her. "I'm sorry but I hope you know that it wasn't personal" she said. "Ah yes he knows, also its kinda his fault I had to roll around on the ground with you" the one called Mike said. Bastila tried to change the topic quickly after that "So he lets you use life firearms in here?". This time the third one answered "You mean Lord Revan? This is actually our training facility so he lets us do what we want here pretty much. Well he prohibited the use of shoulder launched rockets after an incident involving a larger number of the droid Marius just trashed." Bastila nodded "So I have two other questions firstly, why would he put me in your training area and not into another one and secondly what's this weird structure over there?" she asked pointing at the plywood building. Marius answered her "Well I think he probably doesn't trust you enough to put you anywhere else. You probably haven't noticed it but the door you came in through wont open without the proper code so you are pretty much locked in here until he comes back. If you get bored with training there is a sitting area over there. And to that building, it's what we call kill house we can go through it and all types of targets and some droids will pop up in it to shoot for us. We can also use it to train against each other." With that they started walking towards a shooting range positioned at the end of the room. "So you are the ones who broke into the temple, how did you bypass the flight zone and how were you able to get through the body scanners in the ventilation shafts?" They all laughed "You got to try harder than this to get something out of us." When they reached the shooting range Marius pulled lever and several targets started whirling around at which the soldiers took shots that were extremely accurate. Bastila just kind of stood besides them still exhausted from her fight with the droid. After a while she went back to the droid station and noticed now that she knew what to look for she quickly found the settings for the strength and durability the droids had an decided to try out a rather mediocre setting at first. The droid followed her into a spar ring where she was able to deactivate it rather quickly. After about half an hour of fighting the shooting from the end of the room stopped. The three men came back over to where Bastila had just deactivated the droid again. "So, basically I want a revanche" said Marius. She turned around "You mean you want to fight me? I don't think you'd stand much of a chance honestly" she answered. "Now that's just rude and you know it Jedi." Bastila shrugged "if you want but we fight hand to hand no weapons, no gadgets." Marius nodded and got into the ring "fine by me" he said and pulled his chest rig off leaving a black shirt. He also took of his pistol holster and helmet as well as face mask. When they were both in fighting stance Ryad pulled his sidearm and shot a bolt into the ceiling signalling them to start.

Bastila tried kicking his legs away from under him but he blocked it with a kick of his own and spun around to follow up with a second one to her head she barely dodged. Bastila wasn't used to non force sensitive people fighting as aggressive and quick so she was caught of guard by a punch with the side of Marius right hand to her throat that had her stumble backwards. He tried to throw a punch into her chin but she caught his arm and threw him to the ground. Unfortunately on the way down he clamped his legs around her right arm so she went down with him. On the ground he quickly put her in some kind of armlock which made it difficult for her to recover. She rammed her elbow into his torso got up and kicked at his head which he avoided by rolling to the side and getting up in the same motion. He sent to kicks flying her way that she both blocked with her forearms. She lunged at him punching him into his stomach two times. Bastila had hoped he would fall over from that but he used her force to pull her even closer to himself putting his arm around her shoulder and tossing her over his own so that she went down without being able to take him with her. A kick at his legs made him retreat and she was back up and managed to sneak a kick under a few punches into his chest that made him fly into one corner. He didn't slide to the ground as she imagined he would but catapulted himself back at her jumping up and spinning himself around his y-axis landing a kick to her chin that put her on the ground. He was on her before she landed and turned them both around so he lay under her securing his arm around her neck and slowly getting up keeping her on her knees until she had to give up due to a lack of air. He let her out of the lock and as she got up complaining about that cheap shot the door opened and Revan entered.


	11. Chapter 11

As Revan walked down the stairs Marius was putting back on his gear, his helmet and chest rig as well as his metal mask. "I see you to have fun?" he said taking of his mask. "Marius wanted a revanche from the time I kicked him in the face" Bastila said. Revan laughed "on a first name basis already? That went quick." Marius laughed as well "I thought Omega-Actual was a bit to formal" he said, right that second an alarm went off and Revan pulled out his commlink. "This is the bridge to Lord Revan; several guards have reported intruders that have managed to enter the cell of Master Sunrider. All eyes shot to Bastila who put up her hands "I swear I don't know anything" she said defensively. "Alright let's go" Revan said, Marius pulled out the buttstock of his smg and brought it up to his chest. The other two grabbed a rifle each and loaded new mags in. They reached the door and Ryad opened it they all went into a quicker walk, Bastila catching up not really knowing what to do. When they reached the cell a small crowd of soldiers were in front and in of its Revan ignored them and went inside. On the ground with several lightsaber wounds in head and torso lay Master Sunrider her eyes still open. Bastila fell to her knees beside her and took her hands into her own. "If she wants to leave bring her back to her cell" Revan ordered one of the soldiers who nodded. Bastila saw Revan and the three Omega-Members disappearing but she didn't really care she grieved for her master who had almost been like a mother to her.

Revan and three of his most trusted soldiers swept through the floors the attackers had been spotted on but they weren't able to find them or anyone for that matter until they got near a hangar. Five officers had their back to them putting their security cards into the reader of the door. They went on at first until Mike stopped and turned around "you their mind if we see some identification?" The door opened and the officers went on into the hangar without stopping. The rest of their group turned around "Hey you there are you deaf? Turn around with your hands in the air" shouted Marius as he brought the sight of his smg up to his face and took aim. When the Jedi ignited their lightsaber he dropped one of them before his lightsaber was fully extended. Revan ignited his and rushed at the Jedi. Ryad and Mike dropped two of the jedi leaving Revan was two final ones, he grabbed one of them by the chin throwing him over the safety barrier into the force field keeping the vacuum of space outside were he dissipated. The second one struck at Revans chest but he blocked with ease shocking the jedi into unconsciousness with lightning. Mike put Handcuffs on him "get him to the interrogation room and find out what happened here" Revan said as he put away his lightsaber. Marius you are on me I want to take another look at the cell.

"The strike team has reported back they have already taken out Master Sunrider an there are searching for Padawan Shan now" said Atris looking out of the window. "Are you sure this was the right call we just had two jedi killed, two of ours just because we didn't think we could rescue them. How would you even know the team itself will be available to evacuate themselves?" one of the council members asked her. Yet again Vrook sided with Atris without thinking long "Padawan Shan has been captured twice already even if Revan didn't manage to convert her the first time, we can't risk that now! As for the strike team everybody has to bring sacrifices that's why we didn't send any Masters. The Master from before shook his head but this sacrifice can't be the death of five jedi knights and even if they did this knowing what they were walking into Master Sunrider and Shan had no choice!" Atris turned around now "Well maybe they shouldn't have had themselves captured them, then we would not have this problem. I also think you should remember where this kind of talk brought Master Anumo. He fell to the dark side in front of all our eyes and tried to kill me and the jedi knights so he had to be dealt with." No one dared to question Atris's authority and most of the Master went about their business as usual.

"I can't believe they killed my Master and wanted to murder me too" said Bastila under tears to Revan who said beside her. "I thought them my brothers and sisters and now they have tried to kill me!" Revan stood up "Even if you may not believe me, I actually am sorry for your loss. I always liked Master Sunrider she helped me complete tasks I couldn't have performed on my own when Vrook was angry with me." She looked up at him hatred burning in her green eyes "I want them dead; they do not deserve my help and they don't deserve the control they hold over the galaxy." Revan smiled sadly at her "You know I won't say I told you so but I think you get the message." She nodded and picked up her lightsaber he offered her. "I'm going to leave you alone now Bastila you can call me if you need anything" he said and left the room. "A few minutes later a servant knocked on the door and came in. "Lord Revan instructed me to move you to a proper room, you are now allowed to move around freely on the ship." Bastila followed him to her new room. The walls were completely in red or black as was most of the furniture but she actually didn't mind. On the right of the doorway one could find a small desk with a holo console right next to a drawer. On the other side there was a closet filled with mostly Sith robes seeming to fit her pretty closely. Revan had to have planned this for quite some time Bastila realised. He probably thought she would realise sooner on which side of the war she stood. The ship rocked as it went to hyperspace the stars went to stripes outside the window. She decided to find out where they were going so she left her quarters and asked a soldier for directions. He seemed a bit surprised but didn't trigger any alarm so Revan had probably already announced that she was to be trusted. When she reached the bridge, she found Revan and his Admiral on the bridge surrounded by underlings going about their work. Revan turned around, it still freaked her out sometimes that she couldn't read his expressions at all when he was wearing his mask. She stood beside him without saying a word looking out into space. "You know its not actually healthy to stare into hyperspace for too long. There have been rumoured to be cases in which people have gone insane." She turned her head to see if he was joking but he seemed as serious as a cloak with a mask could be and as it turned out that could be pretty serious. "Where are we going?" she asked what he had to know she was interested in the second she entered. Revan brought up a map on a near screen, Corellia having been marked on it. She gasped "we are already in a position to move on the shipyards of Corellia? Republic Intelligence thought you still needed month before you could make your move. If we strike now, we could probably win with very light resistance!" Revan shook his head "it actually isn't month we still need but at least a week is necessary to ensure now reinforcements arrive before we have control of the entire system. But what I actually need beforehand is control of the ground-based defence weapons, especially the hypermatter cannons." Bastila looked at him "how do you plan on doing that?" "Well you know I could plan on doing something about it but I have already done so much today" he grinned "so I think its more appropriate to send Omega down there, well Omega and you, so you can prove your loyalty to the Empire." She bowed "What do you wish me to do Master?" Revan turned a bit towards her "I have provided Omega-Actual with a card that if inserted into the computer ports of the ground-based defences will allow us to take control of them when the battle starts." She raised her eyebrows, the program, if it worked like Revan claimed, was the only one of its kind Bastila knew of. "I'm supposed to speak to Omega-Actual about the further details?" she asked Revan since he didn't say anything else. "Yes, the quarters of his unit are not easy to find however. You bring her to them" he pointed at a soldier standing at the door of the bridge who saluted and opened the door for Bastila. When they arrived in front of a rather plein wall at the end of a corridor she looked at him. He pressed into the wall and a keypad appeared he then clicked on a button and a camera shot out. A few seconds later the door opened and the soldier went back to the bridge leaving Bastila on her own to continue down the hallway and through another door into what seemed like a spacious lounge. Marius entered through a side door that closed behind him and lead Bastila into another room. On the far side of the room was a small podium with seats and a number of screens. The wall to her right was full with blasters of all forms including assault rifles, smgs machine guns, grenade launchers and much more. All was sorted into different slots and there was no form of disarray. The left wall looked pretty much the same but it had all sorts of other ordinance on it. Ranging from stun grenades, small explosive charges and ropes to all sorts of helmets and other equipment, it was pretty packed as well. Marius led her to the screens and pulled up a short presentation. Lord Revan's forces will engage the defence forces two systems away while we sneak into corellia's atmosphere in our ship. It has stealth capabilities so our pilot while be able to fly it in and out of the system without being detected. He will however not be able to land so we will stay on Corellia until the imperial troops have control over the ground." Bastila nodded "Ok how are we going to get on the ground?" Marius grinned at her "You ever jumped out a ship at 600 km/h?"


	12. Chapter 12

"You know how I said I'm not sure I want to do this?" All the Omega's laughed, Omega four answered "yeah and then we said we could have the pilot land instead and you believed us?" Bastila didn't laugh at that but looked out of the hatch that opened at the back of the ship. "Alright everyone night vision goggles on and let's go" Marius said before letting himself fall out of the ship backwards and screaming into their comm channel in joy, shortly followed by the other team members and finally Bastila who had a far worse time. Especially the night vision goggles were unusual to her since they tinted everything into a bright green. The stealth suit she wore and the fact that she was falling from over 20 kilometres into the direction of the ground didn't make her experience any better. "Alright activate the jetpacks about a hundred meters above the ground they have more than enough thrust to bring us to the ground unscathed after that." Bastila wasn't so sure of it but she had trust Marius that he knew what he was doing so when she looked at the height display on her wrist and it went down to almost a hundred meters over the ground she pushed the button to activate it and indeed even though it didn't completely stop her fall the landing was rather soft. "Get the jetpacks off of you and put them somewhere where they won't be found by the first patrol that comes by here." Bastila put the jetpack under a bunch of branches and pieces of wood. When she met up with her accomplices, they already had their weapons up and moved on bend over slightly. The night vision goggles allowed them to use lasers on their guns that couldn't be seen without them so Bastila could see exactly how the soldiers covered every possible angel while they moved to a cliff at the edge of the forest. When they arrived, Marius held up his hands. He got out a binocular and looked down at their first target. The main hyper matter cannon on Corellia, capable of delivering enough energy to rip apart a destroyer or seriously damage an entire cruiser. They moved down the hill slowly as to not be spotted by the guards that constantly patrolled the area behind the fence around the facility. As they closed in on the fence Omega nine pulled out a bolt cutter and moved to the fence when suddenly two guards appeared. "Hit the deck" Marius whispered into the comm. When they were almost beyond the point Omega nine lay on the ground one of them turned around and put on a flash light looking right at them. "Drop'em "with that two silenced rounds penetrated the skulls of the Corellians that dropped to the floor dead. Omega nine quickly cut a hole into the fence through which they entered the facility and pulled out the two corpses to hide them in the tall grass. Bastila looked up in awe at the huge cannon, she had seen ships being destroyed by these things sure but seeing one up close was something entirely else. They sneaked up to the main building at the foot of the cannon which they entered. At that point Bastila was extremely glad Revan had talked her into wearing the stealth suit she didn't want to put on because of how tight it fit her body because now the Corellian soldiers had a hard time spotting her in the darker corners of the building. When they entered the control room Omega three rammed his silenced pistol under the chin of one engineer how immediately raised his hands away from the controls. Bastila force pushed a second one into the wall knocking him out cold. Another member of the Omegas two tapped the last engineer in the head which earned him an angry look from Bastila. They quickly uploaded the program Revan had given them and then covered up their tracks in the console. After that they planted a bunch of very obvious and easy to defuse explosive charges. Bastila then connected a timed charge to the master alarm that would detonate roughly when they were outside the fence and would send every guard in the area to the control room to defuse the bombs.

"We are now absolutely positive that the Wookies plan on aligning themselves with the empire because they think we did not do enough about the Czerka companies slave trade." Master Vrook finished his report for the jedi council. One of the Masters spoke up first "I think we should send the seventh fleet to Kashyyyk and bully the Wookies into submission I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to argue with a whole fleet" he grinned.

Until they reached the second to the last defence facility everything had been going great there an engineer had decided to sacrifice himself for the republic and had pressed the panic button before Bastila had cut his head of with her lightsaber. Now they were running from a horde of very angry Corellian soldiers. Bastila deflected as many blasts as she could while running up hill every few meters two of the Omegas stayed behind supressing the enemy with very accurate shots in quick succession. Marius led himself slide to the ground as he brought up his gun and shot one soldier in the leg two times which caused him to fall out of cover where he finished him off with a shot to the head. Omega four and five no peppered their pursuers from further uphill taking out several of them allowing Bastila and their leader to move up as well. As they reached a higher tray one of the Omegas brought his machine gun to bear on the Corellians and laid down a volley of deadly fire which caused their pursuers to stop yet again especially when they were also forced back by several fragmentation grenades exploding close to them, ripping one of the soldiers right leg right off and throwing him through the air like a toy. His screams were enough to keep the rest in cover trying to pull in their injured friend to save him. That time frame was all the Omegas needed to disappear into a near forest. "This is Omega Actual to command, we managed to compromise all but one defence system but we are being pursued by Corellian forces. Requesting evacuation as soon as the fleet hits." Admiral Karath answered the comm personally "We read you Omega Actual, I will relay the information to Lord Revan." Marius switched off his comm and they went deeper into the forest in hopes of loosing the soldiers. As the sun started to rise, they switched of their nights vision goggles and proceeded onto more plein terrain with less trees to cover them. That was one of the reasons they were soon found by two Corellian fighters patrolling the area and promptly opening fire. Now they tried digging in themselves into a ditch while enemy infantry was approaching rapidly without question. Bastila looked up at the fighters when one them dropped a bomb near their cover, splashing up dirt that got into her eyes. When the second fighter approached, she reacted quickly and shoved one of the bombs back into it where it instantly detonated crashing the fighter a few hundred meters further. Omega eleven brought up an assault rifle with a zoom scope and shortly after Bastilas success was able to shoot the pilot out of his cockpit when he got to low to evaluate the situation. They quickly moved on but knew that they had lost valuable time as they did so and that their position had been compromised again. So, they were delighted when finally, in a valley below them they saw a small town in which they could hide. As they proceeded down an empty house was quickly found in which they set up. The soldiers installing traps on all the doors and windows as well as several others in the house. A machine gun was set up at the stair as well as a small storage of grenades right beside it to keep any attackers on the floor below. Two of them installed ropes to be able to escape from the second floor if need be. Bastila contacted the Enforcer again and explained there situation this time talking to her Master directly who promised her to send a strike time as soon as the fleet had entered the system to pick them up.

_**Hey short annotation from the author here, I noticed many of the people viewing the stories are from America. I use British English because it was the first version I learned and so it's a bit easier for me to make less grammatical errors, it can however happen that a few American words or spellings find their way into the chapters as it's not really easy to differentiate for a non-native speaker. I also apologise if I use an excessive number of commas, my mother language has like at least two or three per sentence so…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Revan looked outside the window of his flagship into space as it emerged from hyperspace and turbolaser fire lit up the space outside the window. The shields of the Enforcer started taking hits as Republic forces moved into attack position trying to push the enemy out of the orbit as quick as possible. "Deploy the strike force to extract the Omega squad." One officer wandered off to relay the order. As the Republic ships moved away from the planet, Revan ordered to use the ground-based weapons. His engineers had full control of the weapons and a few moments later the surface of the planet was lit up as hot plasma and turbo laser rounds were fired into space. One of the republic cruisers was hit by the hypermatter cannon square in the fuselage. It broke up and Revan watched as the crew was sucked out into space. A warning tone went off as republic bombers broke through their frontline accompanied by fighters they went straight for the Enforcer. "Open fire with all point defence cannons but divert all our fighters to let them pass and attack the destroyer in sector seventeen it has been drained of all its fighters." The order was relayed and two squadrons of Sith-Marauders managed to reach their target delivering torpedoes onto it and peppering the bridge with laser fire. After a few minutes the shields went down and a Sith cruiser made quick work of the ship.

On the ground Bastila and her allies had been spotted due to the special attention the Sith forces gave the area trying to bring troops on the ground. Now Corellian troops moved on the house with the Sith firing back at them from the second floor. Omega nine popped up and hit two soldiers running behind each other while they were trying to change cover. He ducked back down and grabbed a grenade launcher, shouldering at and looking back outside he saw a small walker approaching the compound. The grenade detonated a few meters to the left but ripped of the walkers left leg which caused him to topple over into another house. When he tried firing at the attackers a third time a republic soldier had brought a precision rifle onto the window and managed to hit him in the shoulder. He toppled over falling to the ground where Bastila immediately pulled him to better cover where she pressed her hand on the wound healing it as good as she could before returning back to lobbing grenades out of a window and reflecting blaster bolts. Marius grabbed his comm "This is Omega-Actual to Hammer 21 and 22 please comm in". "Hammer 21 here we hear you loud and clear." Marius held his thumb up to the rest of his squad. "Requesting close air support at 345:768 in sector 9, friendlies two hundred meters west. Target is located right to a big tree behind some rocks, its enemy Armor and infantry use laser guided bombs. Target elevation is 400 meters over sea level. Be advised we have enemy anti air capable Armor two clicks over use egress 150 and stay low behind the mountains to avoid enemy fire" Marius said as he put his range finder down." "Copy Omega-Actual standby for close air support ETA 2 minutes." Marius turned around to Bastila "two minutes and that position over there is gone" he said, she just nodded letting a fragmentation grenade fall out the window where two Corellians had come to close to the house.

"Lord Revan the battle is going good and ground forces are being deployed as we speak to capture the planet surface." Revan nodded staring at an exploding enemy cruiser "What's the status on the Omega-Team?" "It seems they called in air support just now and the strike team has landed a few clicks away and are currently advancing on their position. Once they meet up, they will try and take over a local airbase that's still launching fighters and is too well defended for an airstrike." Revan nodded again "I want a blockade up as soon as the last resistance has been taken out start planning for that he ordered".

"Omega-Actual this is hammer 21 we are now inbound for Close air support please acknowledge". "Copy Hammer 21 you are clear to engage" answered Marius. "Target spotted starting run now standby" Marius held the comm active while they could hear the fighters approaching outside. "Guns, guns, guns the pilot said as outside several missile launches could be heard. "Copy that Hammer 21 good hits, good effect" Marius closed off the communication as the enemy position was obliterated by the missiles launched by the fighters that now howled over head as they shot off into the distance leaving the area. A few minutes later additional fire could be heard as the strike time started attacking the Corellians from behind. At that point the Omegas moved out of the building now overrunning the weakened enemies that were now engaged from two sites. Quickly the last of the soldiers were retreating quickly into a near forest. As they met up with the strike team, they were informed about their assignment to take down the enemy air base. When they reached the outer fence of the facility Revans fighters had already broken through the enemy defences so they airstrip was ready with fighters ready to launch to put a stop to the enemy offensive. They cut a hole into the outer fence and the group of almost thirty soldiers and a force sensitive streamed onto the field opening fire on the pilots and fighters as well as the soldiers guarding the base. When they reached the airstrip, they started tossing grenades underneath the enemy aircrafts blowing them up and leaving the pilots to run for their life over open field, the Corellian soldiers already having fled the battle. "This is Bastila Shan to command we have the enemy airbase and the air defence system have been booted offline, requesting evacuation." Bastila said into her comm, with the positive answer following quickly. As two shuttles touched down to pick them up, they came under enemy fire again. From a position a few hundred meters from the airbase several machine guns were lighting up the Sith standing without cover on the air field now scrambling to the shuttles Bastila deflected as many shots as she could to protect the troops and as the second shuttle finally went up, she jumped onto the ramp still open. Right before the hatch could close behind her a rocket fired from a republic soldier on the ground hit the shuttle that started spinning out of control. The second shuttle immediately obliterated the position the rocket had been fired from but it was too late the shuttle crashed into the ground burning. "Bring the shuttle down immediately" Marius screamed at the pilot but the shuttle was already powering away from the ground and in the direction of the atmosphere. "Hound 2 has been shot down upon take off my Lord" Admiral Karath reported to Revan who whirled around and pointed his finger at him "get my fighter ready immediately" he said storming of to his personal hangar immediately. "This is Lord Revan to Omega-Actual do you read me?" "Loud and clear Lord Revan." "What happened to the second shuttle and where is my apprentice?" Revan asked him. "I'm afraid your apprentice was on Hound 2; it was shot down by a ground-to-air missile fired by a republic soldier during take-off." Revan shut down his comm and pushed his after burner to the maximum diving for the planet surface and the coordinates of the pick-up point. When he arrived on the ground, he pushed away the canapé of his fighter jumping out. Several republic soldiers opened fire on him immediately he blocked the shots with his lightsaber running to the burned wreckage of what had been the landing shuttle. When he couldn't find his apprentice, he reached deep into the force tapping into all his hate and grief for the death of Bastila and let it explode out of his body. Even from space a shockwave could be seen on the ground emerging from the Emperor burning the planet surface for miles before finally stopping and leaving behind a trail of destruction. As he opened his eyes again, he could practically feel them burning completely red with hatred. Deep within the wreckage Bastila opened her eyes as well having been reawaken by the massive amount of force power Revan had blasted out. She climbed out of the ship seeing Revan, who also immediately spotted her and ran towards her. He tried pulling her into an embrace when she noticed his eyes tumbling backwards away from him. "Don't you dare turn your back on me Bastila" he hissed his eyes lighting up even further. "I'm sorry Revan but this is not you" she said. Angrily he reached for her throwing her to the ground pulling out handcuffs from his cape. In an effort to keep the Sith Lord at bay she force-pushed him sprinting to his fighter and jumping in. Even before he was back up on his feet his fighter blasted into space leaving him to fall into another. He pulled out his commlink "Arrest Lady Shan the second she enters the hangar, if she tries to escape the system capture her with the tractor beams."


	14. Chapter 14

When the Shuttle that had picked him up touched down in the Hangar two guards were already awaiting him. "We have secured Lady Shan in a holding-cell my lord." He nodded pointing for them to leave the way and followed them down the long hallways of the ship until they reached the cell. "Leave us" he said as he entered and closed the door behind him, looking at Bastila. " You weren't supposed to run from me Shan" he stated closing in on her. "I am sorry Revan but your eyes they just weren't right, completely red and they shone in a red light." Revan sat down beside his apprentice laying his hand upon her shoulder. "I am sorry I may have overreacted a bit but you need to follow every order I give you without questioning it" he said looking at her for conformation. Only to be disappointed when she shook her head. "I can't accept that Revan and you should now that. I may have agreed that the Republic has done things wrong and need some reforms but I'm still no Sith apprentice who blindly follows orders." Revans eyes flickered with a hint of red but as soon as she noticed it he blinked and it was gone again. "In that case you are to remain here until you change your mind." With that he left to the bridge to oversee the construction of the blockade around the planet.

Back in her cell Bastila realised that she had miscalculated. The Jedi had made mistakes, serious ones actually and definitely none easily forgivable but they were still her family. Many of those mistakes could also be explained by the paranoia and pressure they were under. Revan on the other hand while not wrong in many points was still a Sithlord and she should've been more careful pledging herself to him. Well it wasn't really to late, was it now? She went up to the door of the cell. "Guard?" she called out and waited a few seconds for the door to open. "I'd like to speak to Lord Revan." He mustered her "I have orders to only let you out when you have changed your mind and only if he is present." She shook her head "There is no time for that, I have indeed changed my mind and I also have crucial Information that needs to be delivered to the Emperor as soon as possible." The guard laughed "is that so? Well in that case tell me what you want him to know and I'm sure I can send someone to notify him." She sighed looked down and then back up waving her hand in front of him. "You need to take me to Lord Revan personally, it is of upmost importance." The soldier nodded now opening the door completely motioning her to follow him. As soon as he turned his back on her she jumped up kicking the soldier in the head so that he crumbled down to the floor, knocked out.

Revan sat in his Command chair reading a battle report trying to discern which pocket of Republic resistance earned the most of his attention when he felt something. "Commander" he called out to the man standing near his chair and motioning him closer. "My apprentice has just used the force in one way or the other, its probably nothing but check in with the guard and if you notice anything only slightly unusual I want you to send a squad of soldiers down there." The man nodded walking off to relay the orders. This process without Bastilas knowledge led to the complete lockdown of the ship and the launch of several fighters monitoring the hangars from the outside per Lord Revans orders. He prevented the normal sirens and warnings from being issued as not to alarm the fleeing prisoner that her escape had long been noticed and she was being searched for. Or so Revan had planned for not knowing Bastila wasn't anticipating to get off the ship unnoticed and had gained Revans personal clearance codes after breaking into his quarters.

When she started up the engines of a shuttle a squad of soldiers entered the hangar but weren't in time to stop the shuttle from taking off. They did however alarm their superior within seconds of entering the hangar so the shuttle was intercepted by Revans fighters rather quickly. "This is green-leader to shuttle 4-2-0 please identify yourself." Bastila spun around to the console and punched in Revans personal clearing codes. While at the same time trying to prepare for a jump to hyperspace as quickly as possible without alarming the fighter pilots by having their sensors report that impending jumps. One of the fighters came a bit closer to the portside of the cockpit motioning for the pilot to slow down the shuttle while the code was run. Bastila also noticed a second fighter on her six getting perfectly into firing position. As the pilot pushed a button the fuselage of his fighter opened a compartment to reveal one of his Kreia-IV air to air missiles. Bastila was alerted by the activation of the weapon systems by the fighter behind her by several sensors and a very polite female voice advising her to not get shot down and disclosing the missile type as a heatseeking missile which locked onto the emissions of enemy aircrafts. It also warned her about the high hit probability of this particular missile. Bastila gripped the joystick of the shuttle and was about to begin evasive maneuvers when her comm blinked up again. "This is green-leader, sorry to interrupt you Lord Revan." The fighter behind her retreat a few miles and deactivated his weapons systems which silenced the alarm sirens on board the shuttle.

"Admiral what is that shuttle doing out there?" Revan asked standing up and walking up to the windows of the bridge. "It has been intercepted by the fighters on guard but its codes checked out" he said. "Intercept it immediately there is no one on board with the codes to bypass these fighters besides me." But right as Revan finished the Shuttle entered hyperspace leaving the fighters to scramble to the point it just had been a few seconds ago.

Several days later Bastila stood before the jedi council yet again. "You tried to have me killed" Bastila simply stated. She wasn't blaming them or sounding angry she simply stated it. "Bastila," one of them said, "We have since acknowledged this mistake and have placed Master Vrook and Atris under arrest. We further apologize to you and we will take our blame in the killing of Master Sunrider." She nodded and looked down after being remembered of the death she tried to forget. "You know we will have to talk about things like this after the war is over" she said "I'm not sure I will want to stay part of this order after the war but for now I know the republic needs all of us and I will re-enter service under the prospect that the Republic tries to enter negotiations with the imperial forces and" she added after a few seconds "that you revoke the order not to surrender to the enemy under any circumstances." Most of them nodded their heads in agreement. "I want her found" Revan hit the table with his hands. His gathered high ranking officers flinched. All but Omega-Actual leaning in the corner of the room leaving his seat empty and looking out the window as if he wasn't actually a part of this. "I didn't punish anybody for her escape because I realized that her escape was in two ways my fault but I wont accept her not being found." None of the officers said anything for a while and everyone new they were toying with Revans patience not answering him. It seemed as he would burst out in anger when Omega-Actual turned around "We found her one time, we will find her a second time." Revan nodded satisfied and stormed out of the room. Leaving the officers to sigh in relief and thanking the person who had just taken full responsibility for the search and assuring him of their absolute assistance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Three months later** Omega Actual hang upside down the wall of a private fortification belonging to a rich republican businessman who had decided to settle down on Alderaan but who at the same time was very close friends with the republic chancellor and especially with its intelligence service. The sun had settled down two hours ago and they had begun their march down the private estate avoiding guards and until now they had stayed undetected. Which was more of a testimony to their overall luck and less to the skills of the very attentive guards patrolling the area regularly. He motioned for his men to rappel down the building a bit further since they had gone silent the moment they had entered the estate. Slowly they reached an air intake at which one of them cut out the gutter on it, preventing birds and other animals reaching the inside of the air conditioning system. It was however no big obstacle for someone with a laser cutter. One after the other they climbed into the intake now robbing through the narrow passages above the hallways below. Omega four motioned towards one of the grills on the bottom of the passage looking into the hallway. Four guards were patrolling the hallway below. Such a presence, while normal on warships and military establishment, was highly unusual on a private estate. Another one pulled out the holo map and nodded. They were at their target.

Slowly opening the grill, two of them climbing down, where they immediately dropped the guards with four silenced shots. The rest of their team followed soon and they began advancing down the hallway in two rows, one on each wall and weapons ready for any threats entering their sight. Reaching a heavy dura steel door Omega-Five installed a rather bulky but surprisingly quite explosive charge. When the door opened they swept in. The first two of them guarding their front while the following had their weapons aimed at the other doors in this hallway which quickly ended in a pair of stairs leading down. Entering a code into the last door, the keypad went green and it opened. They shot two quick shots to kill a single analyst sitting in front of one of the consoles inside. Closing the door Omega-Actual said: "Find any information of the jedi Revan wants and take anything else that could be interesting afterwards." As they got to work one of them answered "I can't believe we are still hunting her, it would have probably been a better use of our time to hunt down, capture and convert eight other jedi. They aren't exactly sending her into the frontline battles." Marius gestured for him to shut up and got to work downloading the information stored on the servers. "Commander there is something interesting here a folder named Operation Drumbeat." Omega-Actual turned around walking over to the console. "This could be interesting, I don't think intelligence is aware of such an operation, take it all" he answered to his soldier.

Bastila watched over the shipyards currently constructing two of the sixteen ordered Mon-Calamari class destroyers. A new and deadly ship, while it was not overly armed for a ship of its sized and definitely lacked the armor one would expect from a ship of its size. But all of this was just a trade of for the fact that these new ships were capable of completely cloaking themselves, to the human eye as well as to all radar systems. They could even fire their torpedos without breaking the cloak however it was pretty easy to discern the location from which a torpedo originated so they needed to change it very quickly after firing. The unfortunate drawback was that the ships couldn't have any windows to spot enemies through. Any form of transparent on the outside and even the lenses of cameras would have undermined the cloaking efforts because their reflection would easily be caught on even commercially available radars. Additionally to the eight torpedo tubes the ship was armed with four heavy point defense cannons to take on fighters in the event that the cloak should fail. Bastila would take three of these ships und her command and ambush imperial forces entering fought over systems and make quick but devastating attack runs on imperial refueling stations on the edge of their territory. These two ships would be ready in only a few days from now ´, currently the last bits of interior works were down and engineers searched the whole ships for any mistakes in the cloaking technique as well as the normal checks a warship of this size had to go through before being cleared for deployment. Bastila was eager to take part in real battles once again but she had to admit she was also a bit nervous sneaking so close to the enemy often even into his territory was a not praticuliary heavy ship. She still liked it better to direct a battle and use her battle meditation from the bridge from a cruiser or if possible on a dreadnought but ships of this size weren't practical candidates for cloaking because of their size and armour which made them hard to hide.

While she thought about all that one of the mechanics noticed an irregular part on the ships outer coating which was largely responsible for the cloaking. He'd better check this in with his supervisors. Right when he wanted to grab for his commlink he heard the nasty sound of metal bending and breaking in ways it wasn't supposed to and turned around to see one of the cranes in the docks breaking down and toppling over. It incredibly slowly bent into the direction of several dock workers. Then for a moment it seemed to stop, everyone looked up at it in awe even the men standing directly below it, completely forgetting to clear the way. So when it finally fell down it buried them under the tons of dura steel it was made from. Everyone rushed over including the mechanic who had over this completely forgotten the faulty outer coating of the ship and who would at the end of his work day mark his part of the ship as clear for launch.

As the Omega team left the basement of the property they were seen by two guards who had been sent to check things out after their comrades mist their check in. They immediately opened fire and forced the Omegas to press their backs into the wall of the corridor. Omega four peeked out firing a burst of rounds which had the guards scramble for cover themselves. Omega five and seven proceeded to roll smoke grenades into the hallway. One of them now stood up walking across the corridor firing single fire rounds from his rifle into the smoke before they all retreat to the landing pad at which they had been promised a ship would stand ready. The alarm system was activated before they got very far. Soon guards started chasing them down the hallways in the direction of the landing pad. When they reached an intersection guards advanced from all but one direction. "Find out if we can go this way and quickly" Omega Actual ordered. They spread out onto the corners of the intersection as not to give the enemy the chance to take them all out with a single grenade. One of them laid down at the side of one the hallways with one of his legs pulled up a bit towards his body to better compensate the recoil and he was firing longer bursts of seven to eight shots to keep the enemy at bay. He worked after the premise that the more rounds come towards you the less you want to return anything in that direction and it very much seemed to work. When the navigator of their team finally informed them that there was actually no way at all they could go into that direction so they decided to push further into the hallway in front of them. "Stun grenade out" announced one of them and the end of the hallway erupted in nine bright and deafeningly loud explosions. Disorienting their adverseries before they pushed up and calmly put several rounds into each of them before moving along with two of them covering their back. As he moved up Marius swept the the hallways and doors in front of him with his blaster at his shoulder, when one of the doors opened two persons came out and he fired three shots the first hit the left person in the shoulder which made him spin around his own axis and fall to the ground. The second round penetrated the right persons chest and burned the wall behind him. He put the third round into the head of his first target to be sure he was dead. Then he noticed the uniforms. "These are Republic soldiers guys, be careful were these two came from there might be a lot more.

"There has been an incident on Alderaan commander, the council has new orders for you. You are to board a shuttle waiting on landing pad 357 in two hours, it will take you to a destroyer but it isn't yet clear which one it will be. You will be transferred to Alderaan where you will investigate the details of the incident. In four days you will return here and take the command over the three Mon-Calamari class destroyers." Bastila nodded to the courier that had brought her new orders and proceeded to wander off to get ready for the flight.


	16. Chapter 16

"This intrusion was far too organised and professional for common burglars or pirates and the attackers were too skilled and precise for bounty hunters paid by a crime syndicate." Said Bastila as she stood up from one of the corpses still in the spot where it had been left. "I want to know how the intruders got in and what they took, touched where they stepped everything!" An assistant with a holopad dutifully noted everything walking a few steps behind her. "Please show me to the intelligence room I need to take a look at it. I think it may have been the target of the attack." The head of the security team nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "See" she said "the door has been blown open. How did nobody hear or notice this?" The guards all shrugged "Normally the destruction of the door should trigger an alarm, somebody must have shut it off manually." One of them said. Bastila nodded and stepped over the mangled remains of the heavy door. "There may be a saboteur in the building please lock it down and get a list of every person who could have shut off the alarm and was in the building at the time." As they reached the last door down the stairs she turned around again. "This isn't supposed to be opened is it?" The security chief shook his head and pulled his sidearm. As they entered the room, they saw the dead analyst on the floor. "Two hits, one in the chest one in the head" she said "I suspect I know that pattern. How did they open the door in the first place? It doesn't seem to have been forcefully opened." The chief answered "Someone entered the code there aren't many people who know this combination. I for one don't have a clue what it is." Bastila pulled her commlink out "Lock down the building immediately, we have a spy and might still be inside of the building." The Assistant from earlier now entered the room the holopad still in hand he said: "The intruders seem to have entered through the ventilation system. I have reconstructed a possible path they could have taken to get into the intelligence room." Bastila nodded taking the pad from her. "How did you know we would be here?" she asked. "Oh, I asked a member of the security team he was able to tell me." Bastila nodded pointing at the holopad "If this is even remotely accurate, I know who did this. This strategy as well as the skill, precision and insider information match up with the attack on the jedi temple a few months back. It's an imperial special operations unit, callsign Omega. Please relay this to the council." She said to the assistant who nodded and asked "what kind of insider information?" "It seems there is an imperial sympathizer within this building." The security chief told him. While leaving through the door Bastila turned around "Please bring the rest of the information to my quarter when you have everything" she said before leaving.

"Lord Revan the intrusion in the Alderaan system was successful callsign Omega will arrive aboard the devastator. They have not sent the information they gathered ahead in fear of it being intercepted by Republic forces eavesdropping in their sector." Revan smiled and stood up leaving his chair and walking to the front of the bridge with the intelligence officers always staying a few steps behind him. "What about our friend on Alderaan?" Revan asked turning around facing the other man. "He reports that the Jedi will send an investigator and he thinks it might be Bastila Shan but he isn't sure. This information is a few hours old and he hasn't reported in yet." Revan stroked his mask thinking "If they indeed send her or any other powerful jedi for that matter they maybe on to him. Make sure he isn't compromised and acquire the information who exactly is this investigator. If it is Shan this would be the first time, we have a location on her since she fled the Devastator! Although for that reason it would have been rather foolish of the jedi to send her." The intelligence officer nodded and walked off to fulfil his task. Coming back only minutes later he said "Our informant confirmed the jedi present is indeed her. He believes however that he isn't in danger of being compromised event though she suspects a spy in the building.

Back on Alderaan the assistant entered the quarters of the jedi. She had his back turned to him and studied a holoscreen. She turned around and smiled revealing the screen which should three ships of a new class he didn't recognize. "Mon-Calamari destroyers", she said sensing his question, "completely cloaked they will be able to intrude into imperial space, much like they did here just a few hours ago. Only that we will be able to deliver a much more serious weapon array." He nodded handing her the data pad and quickly leaving turning right and speeding up before the door had closed. Bastila smiled at the door for a few more seconds before grabbing her commlink to relay the new information.

The Assistant himself walked right past his quarters and walked through the main lobby filled with security forces from the building as well as republic armed forces guarding the exit. He walked past the exit and entered the long-range communication room. Making sure no one was inside he closed the door walking up to the equipment he punched in a code and then his message. _Concerning Operation Drumbeat; three destroyers; commander Bastila Shan; enter imperial space; cloaked ships_

As he hit send the lights in the room flickered and went out. He turned around as they turned back on to see the security chief pointing a blaster at his head. Beside him stood the Jedi and several soldiers behind her had their arms pointed at him. "I think we may need to have another conversation about your other employer." With that he was shot by a stun blast falling down flat.

"Lord Revan we have another transmission from Alderaan. Our spy sent this" the intelligence officer said giving a data pad to Revan. "_Concerning Operation Drumbeat; three destroyers; commander Basti _what is this supposed to mean?" Revan asked. "I know our operatives are supposed to keep it short but this message clearly isn't complete." The officer nodded "The connection was interrupted before the complete message was send. It might just be a connection issue. The part we have until now is pretty clear however, three destroyers commanded by Padawan Shan under the codename Operation Drumbeat." Revan shook his head "The informant has been compromised this is no connection issue. Further this information is incomplete. The simple order for her to take command of three destroyers is not worthy to be called an operation nor would our man have sent another message this quickly to rely something so unimportant. Have someone prepare a statement to be sent out once they announced they have caught a spy. We do not know who this is. The Republic is spreading false information and if not, this guy worked for somebody else but not for us!" Revan ordered sending of the officer to fulfil his orders.

Lieutenant Karem hadn't had a great day his battalion was part of the seventh imperial ground army which had been ordered to take the world of geonosis. While it was quite an insignificant world in terms of population, which it had none off, and resources, which it had also none off. It was the last bridgehead of the republic armed forces in the outer rim and the command wanted it taken. He was currently crouched in a trench with a heavy repeating blaster cannon on a republic entrenchment throwing up dirt all around the trench. His men had installed a heavy machine gun of their own and were returning fire. The republic operator of the weapon however was in as good a cover as they were so they just ended up throwing dirt and sand into their respective trenches. He flinched when a mortar grenade exploded a few dozen meters away in his trench probably killing a good number of imperial soldiers but he couldn't see it because the trenches were established in a zig zag pattern to avoid shrapnel flying very far before hitting a wall. When one of the dark jedi who travelled and fought with the seventh army stepped to him he knew that this couldn't be good. "I want you and your squad to follow me. We will leave cover and advance behind the rocks between us and the republic forces and storm their trench."

Karem would have groaned if he wasn't so sure about what the dark jedi would do to him then. He motioned his men closer and explained the plan. No one was to happy about it but a few minutes later they robbed out of the trench then standing up and sprinting form one rock to the next with the jedi in their midst deflecting the blaster bolts flying towards them. Cowering behind the rock they only occasionally peeked out firing of two or three shots and then ducking back behind their cover. When they were ordered to advance again one of them stayed behind temporarily firing several clips empty over the enemy trench to keep the republic soldiers inside. When his comrades had moved up, he tried following them only to be torn apart by a mortar grenade aimed at the rock they had recently taken cover behind. "Don't stay to long in one cover" the dark jedi said "they are relaying our position to their mortars." "Great" Karem thought to himself as he ran to the last rock before the enemy trench, now considerably to close for his taste but he would have to get even closer.

"Now" the jedi shouted sprinting out of cover jumping high into the air and coming down in the midst of the republic soldiers in the trench spinning around and slicing one after the other in half. "For the empire" Karem screamed before tossing a grenade into the trench and jumping in after the shrapnel was all imbedded into the walls. Inside he noticed the republic was using the same zig zag profile for their trenches so his grenade hadn't done to much. He pushed up to his left firing at two enemies close to him with some of his men behind him the rest pushing into the other direction. After taking out the two soldiers closest to him one of his men pushed in front of him and started clearing the trench. He only stopped when he got to a slightly bigger position dug out a bit further back then the rest of the trench and containing the machine gun from before. Several enemies opened fire on him so he had to duck to cover until the dark jedi pushed past him taking the fire and allowing him to move up. When they had taken the position Karem commed back to their trench for them to send additional units who quickly brought the enemy trench under control. He had lost four of the twelve men und his command but the enemy trench had been taken and considering the resistance that was a pretty good quote.

He slid down one of the hard sand walls trying to relax for a few seconds until someone jumped in the trench from the opposite direction. The figure pulled a green lightsaber and begun fighting the dark jedi. Karem pulled his sidearm aiming at the jedi but he couldn't get a clear shot because of how fast they were moving. Then the jedi pushed his superior to the ground and tried to stab him through the chest. As he raised his lightsaber Karem shot his whole magazine of 16 shots into him. He didn't stop pulling the trigger until the slide locked back and he needed to load a new mag. He stood up and helped the dark jedi up who thanked him and then took the lightsaber of his adversaries. "This is weird" the dark jedi stated "the jedi order is spread thin with members joining the empire daily and almost as many getting killed. It is unusual that one would defend such a position on such a backwater planet. Gather your men I want to push a bit deeper into enemy territory and see where the jedi came from." Karem nodded and once again gathered his men to follow their superior. After marching for about two hours they spotted several guards outside and ordinary looking cave. The dark jedi pulled out his comm. "This is Crow 4-3 requesting close air support…" While the jedi was busy orchestrating the death of the enemies below Karem looked through his range finder and relayed the exact coordinates and their distance from the target to him and observed the republic soldiers. This were special forces they wore heavy Armor and more accurate blasters than their lower ranked comrades. He turned around and passed that information on too as two fighters howled overhead peppering their target with laser fire and two laser guided plasma bombs which killed every possible survivor. As they moved up and into the cave, they realised that it was not a natural cave but one dug and fitted out as a lab.

"These instruments and blueprints remind me of some of our own labs." The jedi said "They tried or are still trying to cloak big objects. Our scientists never managed that but it seems they are much further. We need to report this to the command. Got work today commander" he casually said to Karem as he left with the soldiers following him out of the cave. "Call in another airstrike" he said I want this cave completely collapsed and destroyed" he said into his comm.


	17. Chapter 17

Revan had had an excellent day until he got intel from geonosis. "So what you are telling me is that they have managed to build something we've been trying to build for years in a kriffing cave on an empty planet deep in our territory?" He practically screamed at the scientist through the comm. The scientist however was rather glad for the fact they were only connected by comm. "It seems like it my Lord but we do not believe they are capable of producing this technique in any large or meaningful quantity. We are also not too far behind them and with the pictures of the lab we can reengineer what they were trying to do. It would have helped though if the army hadn't deemed it necessary to launch seven ballistic missiles at the place." He finished. Revan sighed "this was simply a tactical decision and it was the right one the laboratory was deep behind enemy lines the squad that took the picture was the only one that was able to break through that far and they would have had time evacuate if we hadn't destroyed it right then and there." He concluded, terminating the connection after giving a few other orders. Afterwards he commed his intelligence headquarter "Do we have any new information on operation drum beat Ivy?" he asked his intelligence director. "We believe that we are getting closer Lord Revan, prominent opinion in my department is that operation drumbeat is supposed to hit soft targets such as refueling vessels and stations as well as supply ships with only light or none protection. We don't believe that they will dare to penetrate deep into our territory. We have however not been able to find out which destroyers will be put under Shan's command and that is a bit worrying to me.

"Commander Shan the cloak is engaged and we will exit hyperspace every second now" one of the soldiers said. She nodded and put her eyes on the various sensors and radars. She didn't like not being able to look outside and visually spot the enemy. "Leaving hyperspace now" the navigations officer said. "Weapon systems online" that was the weapons officer followed by the officer responsible for all the sensors. "Several contacts in the system commander, we are discern what type of ships these are." Bastila tapped into the force feeling the men on the three vessels around her. Two of the vessels were now distancing themselves from her ship to avoid any collisions and to be less deceptable for a lucky hit from any imperial warships. She extended her sight and noticed the force signatures of the crew of five civilian ships. All proud imperials but calm and relaxed right now not knowing the enemy was only a few dozen kilometers away. And then she sensed it two warships a bit further away the crew of them two calm and relaxed a bit less maybe than the civilians but still they didn't expect any attack here.

"Contacts identified commander" the sensor officer said "we have four Corellian freighter and one of unknown design in the system as well as two interdictor-class destroyers." She nodded "we will need to take out those first but I don't want the supply ships to leave. Position Mon-Calamari 4 and 7 to take out the interdictors but have MC 3 standby to open fire on the supply vessels as soon as we open fire. They are to target the unknown ship type first its most likely the fuel ship. Only laser fire on the civilian ships. Target their engines give them time to launch escape pods first then destroy them with a torpedo each." She found it almost surprising how busy everybody got sure she had been on warships and the soldiers weren't sitting around their either but here everybody seemed to have to fulfil 9 tasks to make sure the torpedos would hit their targets. "We are ready to engage Commander" she was informed a few minutes later. She nodded to give them the go ahead. The ship seemed to vibrate once, twice and then a third time as three anticapitalship-torpedos short _acs-t 14_ were launched alone from this destroyer. The weapons officer surveyed the path the torpedos were taking and made sure the AI in them was targeting the right ships. The engines grumbled lightly as the ship slowly navigated away from the firing point to avoid the flurry of laser fire the two destroyers sent towards them. They couldn't move to quick so the engine emissions wouldn't give them away. But it was enough that the retaliation strikes missed them. It would be the last retaliation strikes these ships would ever fire anyways.

The commanding officers had no clue how they were being attacked. Only that their sensor officers screamed something about incoming torpedos and that their automated weapon systems targeted something and fired off a bunch off shots. The first destroyer was hit by two of the three torpedos fired by MC 4. One torpedo exploded close to engines and completely destroyed them leading in fuel leaking out into space and into the vicinity of the ship. The second torpedo didn't hit its target, the bridge, but it did ignite the fuel leaking out of the ship, the result was the fuel exploding in bright orange and immediately blinding everyone on the ship who was unfortunate enough to look out of the window. While the armor of a ship of this size shouldn't even have been scratched by this the fire raced through the entire fuel cloud and back into the fuel lines delivering the highly explosive gas to the engines. This set off a chain reaction due to which the fire eventually reached the main fuel hold. From the outside the warship seemed to buckle and then tremble, then it was still for less than half a second before the fuel tank exploded ripping the ship apart completely leaving it in two halfs. The third and last torpedo aimed at this ship had the same AI system installed that its comrades also used and this AI system detected the large explosion and decided that the target was already destroyed. It anyways went for the upper half of the Interdictor which was slowly floating away from its lower body since it knew that the upper half contained the bridge. When it exploded it didn't really do much more to the ship because it was already destroyed but an AI system doesn't really care about that.

The second destroyer wasn't much luckier. All three torpedos hit, the System of the first communicated that it was going for the main reactor so the other two targeted hangar bays to prevent any fighters from escaping the doomed mother ship. The main reactor on Interdictor class ships was of cause shielded but the shields slowed the ship down because they used so much energy. It was common practice among the commanders of these ships to shut those particular shield as well as several others down because they weren't essential when not in battle and they could be raised rather quickly if any contacts entered the system, additionally this parts of the ships could take a few good hits from most weapons. All of this resulted in the immediate and violent explosion of the Second Interdictor.

One of the civilians managed to set off an SOS notification and a holo record of the incident before its system shutting down due to being hit by repeated laser fire. The crews of the civilian ships mostly managed to escape in their pods and were later picked up by an imperial taskforce who relayed the gathered information about the incident to the central command.

"I want all ships to be especially attentive until we have found out the specifics of operation drumbeats and its target. All ships should try to remain in combat readiness when they aren't far behind our lines." Revan ended his orders to his Admirals when a courier stormed in. "Flash report from the mygeeto system my Lord. Two of our warships have been attacked and seemingly destroyed a task force was sent we are waiting for them to report back." He finished. Revan blinked and looked from the courier to the admirals "Admiral Karath bring the Devastator and the fleet to battle readiness we are leaving for mygeeto as soon as possible. The rest of you have your ships in battle readiness and reinforce our front lines. Admiral Garet you will lead an assault on the rendelli system they wont be expecting an attack this soon after striking at us." The courier cleared his throat "Lord Revan the task force arrived" he said as the Devastator entered hyperspace, "They report that they have footage of the destruction of our ships. They have each been hit by at least 4 torpedoes, there have also been five civilian ships two fuel carriers and three freighters. Most of their crew escaped but they cant explain what happened either." Revan nodded "We will now more once we arrive." He tapped his comm "Admiral Karath how long till mygeeto?"

"Commander Shan we should really leave we have detected five imperial warships and more are likely coming if we open fire now…" "I know, I know" Bastila answered "I don't want to open fire again I just want to observe their reaction and besides I was told the ships are completely undetectable especially when the engine are running on such low power." The sensor officer turned around "We have several hyperspace contacts, bearing 0-9-4 seems like big ships." He paused for a moment and then turned to another screen. Bastila stepped up to the console and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah these are pretty big warships, at least four interdictors, six support vessels and two ships definitely bigger than an interdictor. One of them could very well be one of Revans new star destroyer class." Bastila looked at him confused. "Star destroyer class the sith soldiers call them like that because they are supposed to have enough firepower to melt stars. Revans flagship is one of them." Bastila nodded now worried if staying in the system was really the right idea.

While the republic destroyers observed the mighty warships from closer than any republic ship had ever gotten to one, the heavy and advanced sensors of the devastator swept the planet atmosphere and the space around the planet. One of the radar beams hit the MC 4 in the one spot that hadn't been coated correctly and bounced back to the Devastators radar station. "Sir we have an irregularity in sector nineteen the radar operator informed his superior." He however shook his head "that's just an error in the display happens sometimes. Its far too small for a ship." Revan on his command chair frowned suddenly. "I'm feeling a presence. Its weak, maybe its already gone" he said now louder in direction Admiral Karath who turned around. "Padawan Shan led this attack." He continued "and she may still be here."

"We need to jump now" Bastila suddenly said. Several men turned around confused. "He's here Revans here we need to leave immediately." The navigations officer immediately plotted a course and relayed it to the other ships. He didn't understand much of these jedi powers but he wasn't too keen on finding out what they could and couldn't do.

"Now its gone" Revan said. "This must have been a part of operation drumbeat if she was hear, notify intelligence immediately. I want them to find out where they are going next." He orderd befor leaving the bridge.


	18. Chapter 18

Bastilas hologram flickered into existence in the council room back on coruscant. "We have conducted the first raid under operation drum beat. We destroyed to imperial warships and five supply ships. We also observed the imperial reaction to the attack. It was surprisingly harsh, at first only a task force of five ships entered the system, which was a normal reaction to the attack. But later another fleet jumped into the system. It wasn't a full-blown attack fleet, but still there were a number of capital and support ships as well as to battle cruisers, we also believe one of them was Revan's flagship so he responded personally to the attack." Bastila finished her report. The masters nodded "This is indeed surprising and you are sure you were not spotted?" one of them asked. "Yes, the cloaking generators were working as intended and the outer coating was checked before we left the docks. We had a short contact with a radar beam on MC 4 but we believe this was just a coincident."

"This isn't a coincident", the senior sensors officer scolded his second in command, "We should have notified Lord Revan. I will go personally." Someone cleared their throat "That will hardly be necessary." The two officers and the operator whirled around to see Revan already standing a few meters behind them. "What was it you were wanting to notify me about?" The senior officer answered him simultaneously on the screen. "During the battle we thought this was merely a coincidence" he said taking some of the blame for his second officer "But after rewinding the records I'm pretty sure this was some sort of contact, maybe merely a party of wreckage that got there during the attack on our destroyers. I would estimate the object isn't bigger than a few meters but it doesn't match up with the armor composition of our ships. I wanted to ask for permission to have it brought onto the ship for further inspection but now it gone." Revan nodded in his thoughts; he was already about to leave when he realized what the officer had said he whirled back around. "What did you say? It vanished? Can you track it which point in time that happened?" The operator of the console typed in a few commands and isolated the contact from the number of other debris floating around. "It had to be about right here; I would say seven minutes after we entered the system." He concluded. The emperor laughed at this "Than their cloaking technology is indeed not as good as we had feared." The second officer frowned "We knew that they had been working on something like this for some time. This attack was carried out by cloaked ships. Most likely three destroyers. What you spotted on the radar must have been a part of the cloaking technology not working properly. Excuse me I need to relay this information to my engineers and to the intelligence, we need a way to detect these things."

Bastila was actually bored out of her mind, there wasn't much to do on these cloaked ships. She knew it was unbefitting of a jedi but she didn't even want to meditate even though these ships were the perfect environment. They were almost completely silent and everyone was ordered to be as quite as possible. They weren't even supposed to talk to loud while outside of hyperspace. Right now, they were lying above some moon in the Yavin system. This system reeked of dark side energy since one of the first Sith lords to ever have lived had had a temple here. Some imperial commanders liked to come here to visit the historical site and they hoped to catch one of guard. Indeed, she was notified by the command stand "A single light imperial cruiser has just entered the system." These ships were slightly bigger than the Interceptor classes and most of the times they were commandeered by a dark jedi or even a Master. "Get the ships to battle readiness I'll be on the bridge momentarily." As she entered the command stand, they were almost ready to open fire on the ship. "The enemy ship seems completely oblivious to our position commander they have launched a shuttle and it is now making its way down to the surface." Bastila nodded that shuttle mostly likely contained the commander of the enemy vessel. "Open fire as soon as possible, we can always deal with the shuttle later." Right as she finished several warnings emerged. "We have incoming, brace for impact" the sensors officer shouted gripping the metal bar behind him. Bastila and her second in command were thrown from the podium as the ship took several turbo lasers hits. "Jump to hyperspace immediately" she ordered the navigations officer who had already started plotting an escape route. "Incoming fighters' commander our cloak has failed completely" the sensors officer reported. "Return fire with torpedoes while we get out of here" she ordered and once again the ship vibrated as now all eight tubes launched a torpedo. The crew quickly began reloading the tubes but even under the best circumstances this would take several minutes. The eight _acs-t 14 _locked onto the enemy ship.

"We have incoming torpedoes" one of the radar operators reported on board of the oden. His superior nodded "launch decoys and move out of position with maximum thrust." The ship spew out over 200 objects all about 3 square meters big and glowing red hot they distanced themselves from the ship quickly with unstirred rocket boosters, that simply had the task of making enough kilometers from their mothership before being hit by the enemy weapons as to not endanger the ship they were trying to save through shrapnel. 5 of the eight torpedoes immediately went after one of these enticingly easy to hit and hot targets. The point defense lasers aboard the oden now awoke and started spraying away at the remaining torpedoes that still targeted the ship. 2 of them were shot out of the air immediately. Several laser bolts made their way towards the third one when they were intercepted by one of their own decoys of all things. The plasma melted its way deep into the metal but it didn't manage to fully penetrate it so the last torpedo managed to break through the oden's defenses and hit right below one of its turbolaser batteries. The bridge was rocked by the explosion "Damage report" ordered the commanding officer. "We have lost one our starboard turbolaser batteries and two point-defense cannons but the ships structure is fine" he was told. He decided to press the attack on the enemy this one time they had the advantage of surprising them. "All turbo lasers concentrate fire on the uncloaked ship, there may be more here but they haven't entered battle yet I want it destroyed.

"We are ready to jump to hyperspace" the navigator claimed and instantly pushed a button that propelled them thousands of kilometers away. Bastila sighed "damage report?" She was notified about three of the torpedo tubes not working correctly anymore, the cloak generator was offline completely and indefinitely until they got into the docks and all but one point defense cannon had been destroyed. The mechanics didn't want to run the generators to high because they had been damaged too. Consequently, the ship limped through hyperspace with three fourth of its normal speed and this would get considerably worse once the left hyperspace. "We need to get back into republic territory quickly. MC three and seven also need to return until we figure out why the cloak failed to hide us." She ordered. "This will take time. We can't make many repairs on the go so we will take some time to bring this ship back with the damaged engines. The next shipyard would be at rendelli." She nodded "lets go there" she said turning around contemplating her other options.

"Lord Revan we have news from the Yavin system, with the new information on the cloaked ships a light cruiser was able to spot and attack one of them. It seems however the faulty cloaking only impedes one of the ships. It was heavily damaged but managed to escape. The commander of the oden reports light damage to his ship and is on his way to the star forge to have it fixed." Revan nodded "these are indeed excellent news. The next shipyard from Yavin is rendelli and Admiral Garet will lead an attack on that system shortly. We maybe able to trap the attack force, which is executing operation drum beat.


	19. Chapter 19

„Commander Shan we have conformation from rendelli. They have the capabilities to repair our ship within a few weeks." Bastila nodded thoughtfully, they still had no clue how and why their cloak had failed. She felt bad, even though she knew it probably wasn't her fault she still felt bad about the ship being damaged under her command. At least the cloak of the other MC destroyers hadn't failed and they were able to escape unscathed. "Leaving hyperspace now" the navigations officer reported as they jumped right into a debris field. Bastila had flashbacks from dantoine, this time however the battle wasn't yet over and turbo lasers lit up the space above the planet. A gigantic Sith fleet engaged the crumbling forces of the rendelli defense force. With the Sith advancing across the whole galaxy the republic had had no choice but to weaken some of their essential defense forces, to account for the dozens of new fronts and attack runs the Sith opened every day. This however left essential shipyards like rendelli less defended then would have been necessary. "Commander Shan" she was contacted by Admiral Scaruf, who was leading the defense fleet. "You need to get your ship out of here it is uncloaked and will be slaughtered within minutes if its being targeted." Bastila thought through her options but she had to realize the admiral was right. The MC destroyers' biggest advantage was its cloaking capability, for that reason it wasn't adequately armed to fight without. Additionally, only five of her torpedo tubes and one of the laser cannons worked. "Fire all working torpedo tubes and then jump to hyperspace again" she ordered, "we can't do anything else here. Have the MC three and seven stay here however. They are to inflict as much damage as possible but they need to retreat, when being engaged or damaged otherwise. We can't have an MC class destroyer fall into the hands of the enemy." She finished as the vibrations of the five torpedo launches finished. They still witnessed the torpedoes destroying a corvette and another one damaging a destroyer before they jumped to hyperspace again.

Aboard his flagship Admiral Garet was notified of the arrival and then the escape of the MC four. "There will still be at least two other cloaked ships. Have the gunner fire a pattern at the location the damaged ship entered and left. 400 meters by 400 meters a shot at every corner and at the middle, in a radius of 200 kilometers. The admiral was surprised himself when one of the turbo laser salvos connected with something. "All turbo laser batteries fire at that location and have green and blue squadron break off their attack run on that cruiser to assist in hunting the cloaked ships." Now having an idea of where their enemy was the gunners mercilessly sprayed at his suspected location. Several of the shots connected finally rendering the cloaking device useless as its energy had to be converted to the shields to make sure the ship wasn't torn apart. The crew aboard the imperial ship cheered now focusing every turbo laser to make short work of the enemy that had destroyed two of their ships over Yavin.

The commander of the MC seven pleaded with his colleague of the MC four to stay in the system and assist them but the other ship jumped to avoid being captured and examined by imperial engineers. The shields failed within minutes of the ship being uncloaked since they weren't meant to block such brutal fire power. The first hits only impacted on the hull and even after penetrating it they only hit the crew quarters at first, not causing many problems to the ship itself. Until one marauder fighter shot launched an anti-ship missile that hit the nose of the ship right on. The explosive charge did what it was supposed to do and ripped a huge hole into the front of the ship, destroying the torpedo tubes and killing all gunner including the ones operating the laser cannons. The commander of the ship used the comm, which was one of the last working systems luckily" to transmit his defeat not wanting to sacrifice his remaining soldiers for a battle already lost. His ship was only the first one to surrender but many realized the futility of their struggled and tried to retreat or admitted defeat as well shutting down their weapon system, glad they had been allowed to surrender. No soldier was to keen on dying a heroic death in a system that was lost anyways.

The situation wasn't far less chaotic then on rendelli but here they weren't attacked. The senate and the jedi council had conversed for hours contemplating what to do now that rendelli had been lost. Bastila joined them via hologram since she was still several days away from coruscant. "Revan will probably press negotiations, now that he has two important victories secured his position is much stronger than before." Said one senator, his opinion was approved of with several nods from all sides. "We should enter negotiations anyways" the new grand master Lonna Vash claimed. "We not only promised this to knight Shan after her return to the republic but its also the best moment. We need to hope on the publics support to at least negotiate seize fires and non-combat zones to protect the citizens of the republic and empire alike." "We could extend the offer for negotiations first if we wanted to, it would make us look better in the eyes of the public." One senator argued but he was immediately shut down by several of his colleagues. "We can't do that; it will look like we have taken a serious beating and are backing down now." Which they had Bastila thought to herself but she didn't say it out loud because it was true that offering negotiations so shortly after a defeat would compromise their political position.

The emperor was informed the next day that he had been taken up on his offer for negotiation just as he had expected. His offer to host the negotiations aboard the devastator was of cause not accepted. The senate was even more enraged when he publicly proposed to hold them aboard the star forge, not only conforming its existence but ensuring further uncertainty in the republic forces and outright panic in many parts of the civilian population who didn't under what exactly the star forge was. This led to even greater speculations about its power than it actually had, which wasn't easy in the first place as it indeed could pump out a laughable amount of ships within days. It was finally decided that the empire as well as republic would send a request to the hapans to hold negotiations on their neutral ground.

"I don't like this" said Bastila to the council, still on board the battered MC 4 which had now been redirected to Hapan space "the hapans wouldn't be able to stop an imperial invasion of their space if they wanted to and the Hapan-cluster is located far within the empire. It would take days for any republic reinforcements to fight themselves through to us if Revan decides he doesn't like our faces. Master Vash laughed firstly I do think he doesn't dislike your face since he requested your presence and I don't believe he allows another armed jedi and her warship at the negotiations out of generosity." Bastila blushed but quickly hid it as the grand Master continued, "also Revan wouldn't invade Hapan space even though he definitely could. He would want to waste the resources for a full-scale attack on them, especially since they are his business partners as much as ours." She finished practically ending the discussion and the conversation itself a few minutes later. Bastila still didn't like this she decided. The MC four was still badly damaged and uncloaked on top of everything and the imperials could take all day taking holo vids and pictures of the outside of the ship. A complete nightmare, even after they managed to capture on of the destroyers at rendelli they didn't need to show them every last part of the ship for free. But these decisions were out of her reach so she went back to the bridge to watch over what little reparations they could make.


	20. Chapter 20

Marius and two of his commandos arrived on Hapes practically at the same time as a republic team. The two of them were supposed to inspect the location at which the negotiations would be held. The room was large and contained an equally large table made of wood found on kashyyk. It had only two large double doors, which wouldn't only make for an impressive entry for both factions but also limited the amount of directions an attacker could come from. He agreed with the republic officers that six guards of each faction would be allowed in the room. Two at their respective entrances, two behind their leaders and the last two further down the table. Revan didn't want the Omega Unit to take this role because he didn't want his most secretive unit to stand in the open for hours being watched by republic represantatives and soldiers alike. For that reason they decided to use the imperial guard in their shiny presentation uniforms. Marius and his unit would stay in the vicinity of the meeting anyways but undercover or as bodyguards for Revan and high ranking imperials. The Jedi and their imperial peers wouldn't be allowed to carry their light sabers during the negotiations themselves but they were allowed to carry them outside the conference room. "This will be dangerous but also historical" Marius's republic counterpart claimed. "There has never been a negotiation like this between jedi and sith like this. This many force users in one room, especially once that aren't particularly fond of each other can really mess up someones day." Omega-actual laughed "Especially if you are responsible for their safety" he added. "Dojamin" the republican said extending his hand, "I don't think we've met." "Marius," he answered "and no I don't think we've met at least not knowingly" he grinned. Dojamins comm blinked and he excused himself stepping a few meters away. "It seems one of them is already here" he said after returning. Marius raised an eyebrow. "Commander Shan is the first of the jedi to arrive, she is already in the system" he explained to him. Omega-Actual nodded "Her ship has been beat pretty bad over Yavin and was spotted at rendelli afterwards he said." They started walking beside each other like soldiers from the two sides hadn't for quite some years. "Word is that the emperor himself requested her presence" dojamin said. "Is it now?" Marius asked smiling. "Have you ever met him?" "Who the emperor? No, not that I recall" Marius claimed, "I'm just a security chief like you" he stated. They walked a few more corridors further until dojamin proposed the two of them could be welcoming commander shan together. Marius accepted knowing that nay real security chief would be giddy at the prospect of being the first one to greet a diplomat from the other side of such a conflict.

The MC four had some difficulties opening the main hatch of the ship, a problem that hadn't arisen prior to their arrival on Hapes because they hadn't had the chance to leave the vessel anyways. Now it was decided that it was probably the quickest and least embarrassing to just use the back hatch. As they entered sun light for the first time in several weeks Bastila could almost feel the fresh air rushing into her lungs instead of the reprocessed air they had been breathing. The hapan welcome comitee understood why they had to use the other hatch and all seemed to be going great until she saw Marius in the outfit of an imperial security employee failing miserably to contain his smirk. "Something wrong security chief?" she asked him harshly as she walked right passed him. The republic security officer did his best to catch up to her while Omega-Actual stayed a behind watching her leave for a few moments before himself following them inside, pulling out his comm on the way back in.

"My emperor, Omega-Actual has reported from Hapes, it seems like commander shan has arrived. He additionally sends footage of the destroyer that was used against us on several occasions. Intelligence has identified the ship class now. The Mon-Calamari class, the ships of this class all have these cloak generators aboard. They have a mark on their hulls, MC standing for the ship type and then a number to distinguish them. The ship currently in the Hapan cluster is named MC four." Revan nodded pleased with the courier "supply the footage of the ship to my engineers aboard the devastator as well as imperial intelligence." He confirmed the order and was about to leave when he got a notification on his holo pad. "It seems my Lord" he begun turning around again "as if the Hapans want to deny the devastator and all star destroyer class ships entry into their territory. They claim and I quote _The firepower presented by an imperial ship of the size of the devastator is not necessary nor wished within our borders, especially not during negotiations. This regulation is not only to ensure safety for all participants and our citizens, we additionally hope this will cool down relations between the empire and the republic. Hapan security forces will deny access to any republic ships_ _of similar size." _He finished. Revan growled "They must be joking the republic doesn't have ships of this size. The republic will have asked them to do this, the Hapes wouldn't risk annoying me this much if they didn't think they could get something out of this. Ok we will have to go along with this" he said more to himself. "Tell them we accept the request but I want no cloaked destroyers there in return. The damaged one can stay I would love people to see it on the holo net. And have intelligence find out who asked the hapans to do this and what they hope to gain from it."

Marius had waited for a few minutes after the republic security chief had left Shan's quarters before he knocked on the door. "What do you want?" was the first thing she said after opening the door. "I wanted to meet the commander of that wreck of a ship outside" he grinned. She considered slamming the door in his face for a second before realizing Revan would probably find this reaction the most amusing when he found out. Why did she care about him anyway she thought but she had already opened the door. "You have it nice here" he said "definitely nicer than me" he added. Bastila shrugged "Being a jedi has its perks I suppose". "Oh no I thinks it has more to do with the hapans attitude towards men. Your quarters are probably bigger than the ones of the emperor or the chancellor will be." She nodded "they aren't very keen of men, apropros emperor. I was told he requested that I'd be here." She stated looking at Marius, making sure not to miss his reaction if he didn't answer. "And that actually surprises you, doesn't it?" he asked her snickering. "It does actually, he tried to have me killed the last time we saw each other." "Did he now? I don't remember much of that to be honest. Although I remember we felt betrayed that you didn't even celebrate our victory on Corellia with us." He answered as he opened the door to the gardens below, asking her outside.


	21. Chapter 21

„You know some would regard it as dangerous for a jedi to walk around with an imperial special operations officer." "Yes, but I'm carrying my lightsaber" Bastila joked. "I'm wearing high resistance body armor and an E-4 on the back of my waistband." Marius shot back, already enjoying their little game." Bastila put her hand on her lightsaber "you don't really expect the body armor to stop a lightsaber?" "I don't know it's a Durasteel-cortosis alloy very thinly melted into carbon fiber" he said it has sometimes stopped point defense laser cannons during the tests. Besides I remember beating you another time." Bastila shook her head "I was out of form because your employer had kept me in a cell for several weeks, that's hardly a fair fight" she responded accusingly. "Now you didn't answer me question from earlier, why does Revan want me here?" "What do you mean exactly" he asked. Bastila had to try hard to not get annoyed with him, especially because she was on edge about this part anyway. "What's so hard to get? What does he hope to gain from having me here?" Marius shrugged "something to look at probably", she hit his shoulder "I'm not joking!" "Neither am I, did you seriously think he would let you off the hook once he almost had you?" "I didn't think he was so fond of me after I fled the devastator." Marius turned around and faced her. "I think it is not only about your skill as a warrior" he said again hoping she would finally get the message. She looked as confused as beforehand. "Please don't make me say it, he's gonna murder me if he finds out." "Say what?" said Bastila, who was now actually annoying Marius. He sighed "he finds you visually and otherwise appealing, shall I paint a picture?" he asked. Bastila blushed turning away from him, thinking about the chances of her lightsaber penetrating his body armor to end this highly uncomfortable decision. Fortunately, it was cut short anyways by the arrival of a Hapan in a completely blue uniform. "The members of your respective governments have started to arrive." He said noting the information that these two were talking to each other in the back of his head to report it to queen Kade later. They both nodded and went separate ways to welcome their colleagues and superiors in their wings of the palace.

"I have already met commander Shan" Lord Revan Marius said standing up from one of his knees. "Did you hint at the reason she is here?" his master asked. Marius grabbed a drink of a shelf nearby, "Did I ever fail you on something as simple?" he asked. Revan nodded "good this will make her insecure and will make reobtaining her easier. If my plan fails, I want an interceptor on every hyperspace router out of the Hapan cluster. By notifying them when she leaves, we have a very high likelihood of catching her without any other republic ships. The crew of the interdictor is to wait until your unit arrives. You can proceed to board the vessel as soon as you want but try making as little a mess as possible while doing so. We don't want to scare her by murdering the entire crew." Marius nodded they had experience boarding ships, even military vessels but he would have his team train for that specific scenario again, just to be sure. A failure in securing such an asset after already revealing your intention to do so by pulling a republic military vessel out of hyperspace would not only result in the same political backlash as if they had succeeded but it would also be highly embarrassing." Marius nodded "on a sight note, if we get her we want the new autimatic CWM- 9 as service rifles." Revan frowned "you guys are worse than little kids, you just got a new assault rifle." "Yeah but if we don't get another one you will need to get your girl yourself." Revan looked at the man asking himself when he it had come to someone talking to him like that without getting his head cut off. The unfortunate truth was that he didn't have the time to deal with this himself and it would also look better to have this accomplished by an unknown asset. "Alright you'll get your new toys but I want the merchandise before I pay you." Marius didn't immediately take Revans extended hand. "If we get her another way before we can spring the trap we get them anyways."

The negotiations where opened with a ball for republic and imperial representatives to meet and get used to each other. Most of the jedi wore their normal robes but the council had convinced her that as the poster girl of the republic it would be better if she wore an actual dress. As the emperor walked up to her she already regretted it seeing his grin. "I like your dress commander shan." "You look respectable as well" she said trying to turn around and leave as quickly as possible. Revan stayed where he was but said barely audible to her and definitely not to anybody else. "This wont do you any good Shan." She whirled around and thought about spitting in his grinning face for a second until she realized that this was a diplomatic meeting and that wouldn't be too productive. "I would like to inform you that I pushed for these negotiations to happen, don't make me regret this." She said angrily, she didn't think she would get any more annoyed with Revan until his smile broadened. The worst of all was that she had to admit to herself that she liked that smile. "Of course the republic wasn't in any position not to negotiate after my last victory. So you can probably grant me some part in this, I after all always was a diplomatic type." She growled annoyed "So diplomatic that you sent a special operations officer to do the job of a security employee? I hardly think the hapans would be to pleased if they found out." "No they indeed would not be to pleased." Revan said grabbing her arm, inviting her to a dance.

Bastila thought about declining but it wouldn't only look bad to the holo reporters and cams in the corner of the room but the chancellor and the council had asked her to be as polite as possible so she caved in following him. "They would however," he continued "also not be to pleased if someone found out that a republic senator bribed the hapan minister of defense, for her to deny my flagship access to the Hapan space." Bastila flinched, he wasn't supposed to know that. "Ahh, while we talk of flagships, I'm constructing a new one for me. You should come visit sometimes. I could show you how it is even more a masterpiece of engineering and building than the ships of the star destroyer class. It will unfortunately remain the only one of its type for the time being since it blocked the Starforge completely for four months now and I had to outsource ship building to the worlds I captured which were capable of it." "I am not even sure I want to know what machine of terror you have constructed this time Revan and I sure as hell wont come and visit so you can put me into a cell again." Revan smiled at her good naturedly "don't be silly Bastila I already have three other plans on how to get you back into your cozy cell." "Well that wouldn't be to helpful to the negotiations." Bastila answered while he spun her around to the music. "Of course I wouldn't think of snatching you during the negotiations" Revan said, "you can very much feel safe here" he assured her. Bastila raised an eyebrow "how many of these plans include doing that?" she asked him. "None of cour…" "Don't lie to me Revan" she cut him off. "One" he said, "maybe two". She laughed which drew some attention to them but she didn't notice it, Revan on the other hand was definitely not unsatisfied with that. "And would you care to elaborate on your third idea." Revan nodded "of course" he leaned in closer an whispered into her ear "it may or may not have something to do with the Corellian-Weapons-Manufacturing corporation." She laughed again "I find it hard to believe that." "Don't then, maybe I lied to lead you onto a false track." In reality, Revan thought, he hadn't lied, well not completely at least, since Marius had actually required something from that corporation.

As Bastila Bastila broke away from Revan she noticed that the holo reporters had taken quite an interest in the odd pair. She sighed, already to see the headlines. As she walked over to the other jedi, Grand Master Vash approached her "What did Revan want? You didn't seem to happy." She asked Bastila. "I am fairly certain he will be trying to recapture me to gain my battle meditation." Vash nodded, "I figured as much, although I don't believe it is merely for the purpose of abusing your battle meditation." "I seriously don't understand what you all mean, one of Revan's officers said something similar to me" Bastila answered. "This is always quite amusing," Vash said "young women never seem to notice it when a men is interested in them." Bastilas eyes shot up at her "you must be joking, Revan hates me. He tried to have me killed when I fled his ship." The grandmaster laughed "I have to this day not figured out of girls of your age are actually this naïve or if they don't want to acknowledge it." She proceeded in a more serious tone, "you need to be careful though, you know that Revan is not harmless and it could be quite dangerous for you if he is interested in you."


	22. Chapter 22

As the negotiations went on both sides had to realize that their positions were rather dug in. Especially the republic couldn't afford this after their last defeats. "As I have already said, we are willing to establish a demilitarized no fight zone in the western part of the mid rim but it will need to stay under imperial rulership. We won't give up any ground without a significant counter offering." Revan finished his explaining his position. "We are ready to hold referendums on the mid rim planets about their allegiance under imperial as well as republic supervision." The republic chancellor tried persuading the emperor. An imperial senator answered for him "We appreciate the gesture but the fact remains that there is no reason for us to even risk territory in such a matter without anything in return. I personally already believe it a generous move to demilitarize the systems. Especially considering we will obligate ourselves not to launch any attack through said areas." A republic colleague nodded his head in agreement "it definitely is but there is just no way we can decommission our stealth destroyers, without at least having the opportunity to retrieve the lost mid rim systems."

Revan laughed which earned him a few unpleasant looks from some republicans but the majority, mostly the ones that already knew Revan back in the days of the Mandalorian war, were already accustomed to this. "I don't recall these stealth ships of yours, holding up to the value your trying to give to them." Bastila called his bluff "we have already figured out the error in the destroyer that was damaged and we are certain that this was an exception. Furthermore, even while flawed I think the cloaking technique brought heavy losses over your troops." Revan was fuming, he didn't want her at the negotiations to disrupt his efforts. Keeping up his plain face he was silent for a few seconds, she would have to pay for this. He then proceeded to smile right at her like one would at a small child who had done good. "Would you like to eat with me tonight Commander Shan" he asked her over the whole table. A lesser audience would have gasped but most of the people present were veteran politicians or force users, so he was left to feel the shock in all of them. "I will have to look over my schedule" Bastila said coldly and pretty diplomatic as well she thought to herself. The negotiations were even more difficult afterwards but Revan didn't really care about that. He was going to get his revenge on the little jedi.

When the negotiations were ended for the day two hours later, the jedi council called her to them. "Commander Shan," Grandmaster Vash said "you have served the jedi order extremely well and the republic stands in your debt." Bastila felt herself swell with pride. "The jedi council decided it would be futile to appoint a new master to you, so hereby you Bastila Shan, are a jedi knight." Bastila fell on one knee and thanked them all as was expected of her. "There is however a second matter we need to address," started Master Zestin "Revan invited you to dine with him." Bastila nodded "it caught me off guard but that won't happen again masters." Zestin now nodded "that is good knight Shan but the fact of the matter is that the chancellor asked us to have you attend the dinner." Bastila opened her mouth in shock and closed it again staring at them. "You can't be serious, you yourself told me how dangerous he was, especially how dangerous he could be for me." The grandmaster took over "look Bastila, we don't like this either but the chancellor is right in one point, the negotiations are rather stuck and if we can't make any progress quickly this is going to look bad on the news. If you could get him to give us even another inch, we could mark that off as a success." Bastila was even more shocked than before "Are you seriously suggesting I entice him by going to this dinner so we can make political progress? Should I wear a short dress? I think you are better of calling on a prostitute to do this for you, because it seems you have forgotten I am not one." With that she stormed out of the room leaving the masters to discuss the matter. "You now she is not wrong, it is not right off us to ask here this, she is also right that this could endanger her, if Revan decides to simply kidnap her, we have a problem." One of them said. "You know I don't like this either" Lonna Vash said "but I simply don't see many other options. Let's send a courier to ask her again and explain why this is necessary and if she doesn't want to do it, we will have to accept that." She finished, most of the masters agreed.

20 minutes later a courier knocked at Bastilas door to ask her to overthink her decision. "Of course, I'll do it it's not like I can simply say no, I'm surprised the council didn't know this, or pretended not to know" she finished frustrated, closing the door in front of him. As a jedi she knew that she had an obligation and unfortunately that definitely included dining with somebody you don't like. Bastila thought about what to wear. She eventually smiled and pulled out her very conservative standard jedi robes. When she left her quarters, she noticed that she no idea where Revan actually lived during the negotiations so she went to the Sith embassy on hapes. The receptionist was quick to tell her his address. Arriving at his apartment she nervously looked into her mirrored image in the glass door. When he opened, he smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her inside.

"It has been some time since we really talked alone" he said sitting her down in front of her food at his dining table. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he said: "So what brought you to the decision to come here?" She put her fork down "It was the wish of the jedi council." Revan nodded "yes I was aware that they would want that besides the obvious danger for you. But then they have always been ruthless and backstabbing, haven't they?" Bastila looked up from her food "actually there have been some major changes within the council. Atris and Vrook have been arrested for the murders and the attempt on my life and several other masters have been suspended." Revan smiled "and that is all it takes a little padawan to run back to the people who wanted her dead." She glared at him "I got promoted and I think you know that." After taking a sip of his wine he answered "I did actually my secret service is much more competent than one would think. Whereas the republic had no knowledge of the Omega-unit until it was far too late and still don't have much intel on Marius and his soldiers." She shrugged "first of all you can believe me that we have secrets you don't know anything about." "I doubt that" he interrupted her. "Whatever what is Marius doing at the moment anyways? I haven't seen him today." "Oh, he is conducting a raid on one of your outposts in the vicinity. You thought I didn't know about the facility on rendelli but I assure you I do." He said smugly. She pulled out her commlink "Can someone check on the outpost at rendelli, we may have a situation there." Putting it away again "you know if any other imperial told me something like this, I would laugh but I think you may actually smug and overconfident enough to tell me this if it was legit.

Firing of two rounds into the guard lying on the ground at the gate he finished him off. Two of his men threw grappling hooks over the fence and started climbing it helping up their comrades behind them. Another soldier ran up firing his blaster but he wasn't able to hit anything due to the generally poor accuracy of standard issue laser weapons. Omega 6 took him out with his semi-automatic precision rifle, afterwards adjusting the sight to a fifteen times magnification, scouting the facility. They moved up the driveway in two rows, one on each side. They were met with mild resistance out of the second story of the building. One of them suppressed the resistance with several longer automatic bursts out of his assault rifle, pulling out the mag afterwards and sticking in a new one, as he hit the bolt release four guards came storming out the front door. Omega-Actual took out the one nearest to him putting several rounds in the second one while stepping over the first one. Omega 4 dropped to the ground firing of nine rounds all around the last two. Killing both with several hits penetrating their body armor. Marius was the first to enter slightly bend forward clearing the corners of the entrance signaling for two of his men to take the stairs and go through the second floor. "There isn't supposed to be much more personal in here." One of the others said right as he was hit in the chest rig by a blaster bolt. Marius pushed up into the hallway from which the shot had come with his gun up in front of him. Until the female soldier the pursuit grabbed the barrel of his gun pointing at away from her. Within a second, he let go of it instead punching her in the throat which made her drop the weapon before pulling his pistol jamming it under her chin. "You better hope that you didn't seriously injure one of my men." He pulled her up against the wall putting hand cuffs on her before pulling her back to his group. "Is he alright" Marius asked Omega 11, their medic. "Yes, the vest caught the bolt, but the impact probably will leave a pretty good mark." The two omegas from upstairs were back down. "We placed the explosives with the radar equipment, even if they dare to come back here, they won't be able to surveille the system." "What do we do with her" one of them asked pointing at the republic soldier. "Just leave her here I don't feel like letting her go is a great idea." Marius ordered at which the women squealed and tried to get out of his grip. "Ok" Omega 11 said "maybe we don't have to blow her to pieces just because she works here, just take her with us." "She doesn't look like she wants to come with us" Marius argued. "No, no I want to come with you please don't leave me here." She pleaded with them. "Ugh you take her eleven, this is not my problem." The man nodded grabbing her by the arm and pushing her outside "Don't even think about running, just because I didn't want to blow you up doesn't mean I won't put a round in your back." He whispered to her while walking through the back alley, where they met a homeless man looking right at the soldier. "Nothing to see her, mind your own business" Omega 10 ordered him pointing his rifle at him from the chest. They put the weapons on their back as they reached the end of the alley. Not that anyone wouldn't notice the military grade weapons just because they were slung to the back but people were generally less likely to shoot at you when you if you didn't scare them.

Omega 11 still had his sidearm pressed to the republic soldiers back. They quickly noticed that this was not as unusual as one would think in this part of the galaxy. One particularly brave pirate walked up to them "how much do you want for her; I pay in cash." He said grinned which revealed several missing teeth. Marius noticed how the girl almost cowered behind them. "Not for sale" he said pushing him out of the way. "Ey what's that supposed to mean" he shouted angrily following them a bit left of them until he finally gathered the courage to throw a punch at one of them. The punch was intercepted about 30 centimeters from its target and he earned a hit to the head for his struggle that knocked him out. "Let's move I don't think we should stick around." When they reached the landing pad several thugs were already waiting for them. The omegas pulled their weapons from their back and up to their chests. Marius aimed his pdw at one of them through its side. "We aren't worth the trouble believe me" he said holding up his second hand to pacify them. The pirates tensed up seeing the weapons aimed at them. Several reached for their own holsters but none dared to pull their weapons. "Don't do it," an Omega said "just walk away, you don't need to do this." Two of them had their hands directly on their weapons now. Several clicks were heard as the omegas disengaged their safeties.

One of the pirates put his weapon to the ground slowly and another one slowly raised his hands to chest height when a third one ripped the pistol out of its holster. Before he finished the movement, Marius had put a four-round burst into him, splattering his blood all over the concrete. He snapped to two other targets taking both of them out as well. The medic let go of their captive for a second and fired several rounds out of his blaster right beside her. Before her scream was over all seven pirates lay dead or almost dead on the floor. Blood pooled out of them painting the landing pad red. Several metallic noises could be heard as magazines dropped to the ground and were replaced. They kept the weapons up against the chest as they moved through them and to the ship.

Marius reached for his buzzing comm link. "This is Revan, I just had a little talk with Commander Shan and there may be several warships en route to you. Maybe don't go straight back into imperial territory." Marius sighed his acknowledgment as he got behind the stick of the shuttle. "We are making a small detour" he called over his shoulder. "Where are we going if we take the hyperspace lane in the other direction, we will just end up in republic territory fairly quickly." Ryad asked dropping into the chair next to him. "Then I fear that's were we are going" Marius said "because I sure as hell do not plan to go through that." He pointed at the republic cruiser that had just fallen out of hyperspace. He ripped the controls around and plotted the jump to hyperspace, as they were contacted by the republic vessel to ask for ID, they made the jump.

"The council wont like this, you can't just raid republic facilities while we are in the middle of negotiations." Bastila said after putting down her commlink. "Well I'm fairly certain they will forgive me, that's supposed to be their big strength right." Bastila groaned "was this really necessary, and you will have to tell us were the one soldier is that isn't at the house anymore." Revan pulled up an eyebrow "the what? You know, if one of your men isn't accounted for, they probably threw him into the garbage behind the house or something but I don't go through every little detail with Marius before I send him to kriff something up." "You don't need to pretend that you don't know who I am talking about. We are gonna need her back before we can resume negotiations." The emperor smiled at her "sweety believe me I have no clue who you are talking about, I can ask Marius if he knows what's going on but it would really help if you tell me who you are missing." Bastila glared at him "if this is a trick." "It is not I assure you." She nodded "the daughter of the senator of the Alderaan system was stationed at the outpost since she joined the army. If you murdered her this is really going to be a diplomatic disaster." Revan laughed "why do you republicans always put persons you don't want lost directly on the front line?"


	23. Chapter 23

As they approached the Sith embassy on manaan they could see a large crowd of protesters trying to gain access through the main gate, separating the square in front of the complex and the lawn that led up to the main building. "Somehow word has gotten out about our guest and the presence of special forces at the embassy and the republic sympathizers all over manaan have gathered. They have tried to gain access for quite some time now but the local police forces have contained them for now, the ambassador fears that they will retreat at some point if the pressure is to high." Marius finished. "This also looks like prime time for a terrorist attack on the embassy to me." Omega four added, "Well if they don't care about killing our guest at least." He said pointing to the republic soldier still being held by Omega 11. "We are touch down now" the pilot announced as the landing gear slowly made contact with the gravel on the roof of the building.

"If you want anything from me however" Revan said as he slowly circled around the table to stand behind Bastila were he put his hand on her shoulder and came closer which almost made her flinch, "I will need you to call back the idiots currently besieging a legal embassy on manaan. If not, I may find it appropriate to level some embassy of yours on another planet. My planets have waited for quite some time to test a new type of heavy laser guided bombs." Bastila stood up and faced him, which didn't exactly help her get farther away from him. "The republic has no ties to the protesters and an attack on a republic embassy would lead to dire consequences." She stated. He leaned in another few centimeters, "maybe you don't have any ties to the protesters, but what about you commander?" "What do you mean" she asked puzzled. "Well this is the third time you came here within a day for something that could have been discussed via a holo connection, maybe you do have some ties to me?" he asked.

"Jack take Omega eight through eleven and bring her into some empty office." Marius ordered the medic before wandering off with the rest of his squad as well as the captain of the defense squadron stationed in the embassy. "The riot control unit of the police has retreat via several speeders." He notified the special operations commander who had brought this mess upon him. "If the protesters break the perimeter open fire." Marius ordered. "Very well but we don't have much as far as riot control rounds, we aren't equipped for this sort of attack, the police are supposed to handle this kind of situation. "I am talking about live rounds captain. I trust you haven't forgotten how to fire an actual weapon have you?" "No commander I am going to relay the orders to my men." He said before walking off. The ambassador walked up to them "I am thinking about ordering the destruction of all critical intelligence information within the building for the case the embassy falls." Just as Marius wanted to answer a detonation shook the building and both rushed to the bullet proof window. The protesters had detonated some sort of charge at the main gate but it still held for now. "Open fire captain, get them away from the gate, you can try shooting over them first but if it doesn't work don't hesitate to go for body shots." Laser fire flared down from the roof and from the entrance of the building were several guards had set up improvised fortifications. A second detonation, this one much stronger shook the whole building, causing paint to break off the wall. "I think you have your answer right there ambassador" Marius said "get rid of everything that's critical."

"You must be joking" she claimed. "Am I though? I have seen the way you look at me during the meetings little jedi." He said. "Maybe you should consume less of the spice your empire uses to finance this war." He laughed "that is laughable, especially since you know where most of our ships come from. If you are interested in trying some spice however" he said. "Stop this" she said angrily "and get off me" she added. Revan leaned in even closer to her face, "and if I don't?" He was thrown through the air by the force, the jedis force push had taken him aback which granted her a short moment of pride until he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall of the balcony. "You forgot your manners jedi, I could break your little neck right now and the republic would still negotiate with me."

As another explosion hit the building and Molotov cocktails were thrown over the fence the sith soldiers finally opened fire on the protesters. Many of them immediately dispersed but a still impressive amount of them pulled blasters of their own and returned fire, hiding behind the large wall of the embassy. As a particularly brutal explosion hit the building Marius finally realized the source and pulled out his comm to notify the captain. "Get your men off the roof this is mortar fire from far away, they must still be zeroing in our exact position so the hits aren't as accurate yet." He got no answer from the captain until his comm finally buzzed "the captain has been killed by an explosion" one of the soldiers on the roof reported. "We are already trying to get down but the fire from the enemies at the main gate won't allow us to get to the elevator." "We will take care of it just get of the roof as soon as you can." Marius ordered and motioned for Omega four to get closer. "Grab two machine guns and get back here." The man ran off and returned a short time later, they set up the guns in the window before laying down continuous fire onto their adversaries who scrambled to safety allowing the soldiers on the roof to retreat down the elevator.

Bastila stared Revan in the face defiantly but she still knew that Revan could indeed kill her in the blink of an eye and he would probably get away with it. This was similar to when they first met, she was almost as terrified of him as back then but she still didn't want to give in. Revan had moved his hand from her neck and up to her chin to hold her face in place. "You look beautiful Commander" he said, before she could answer he pressed his lips to hers. She gasped as he let go of her, when he repeated it she returned the favor and they were soon sprawled over the furniture.


End file.
